There is a Demon in the Library
by luxsolis
Summary: AU-New job, start of a new life. It was just what Lucy was looking for. And it all started out so well, that is of course, until she met her new Boss... -This is labeled romance, but it is anything but. Its mostly going to be sex and dirtiness in later chapters. Again, this isn't going to end in love and marriage folks, so if that's your thing, move along. LUCY x LAXUS
1. Chapter 1

REWRITE!

Something in the story just wasn't clicking into place for me, and the last chapter I wrote really bugged me. Then it hit me, I had messed up the whole beginning of the story, duh! And I couldn't get out of my head, "how it should have started."

So here it is folks. The correct way the story should have begun…

Chapter 1 – Give Me Take Me

It was Lucy's 3rd night in Charlevoix. Tomorrow would be the first day of her new job. She had showed up early to get a look at the small summer town she would soon be calling home. Northern Michigan was MUCH different than New York. It was like being in a whole new world really. People actually smiled at strangers here, made polite small talk about the weather while standing in line at the grocery store. Everyone had a dog, and like, regular sized ones. Not tiny little designer pooches that you carried in your purse.

After the mean streets of New York, this place was heaven. She forgot what kindness was, or perhaps she never really experienced it to begin with. A man at the store with a large cart full to the brim, stepped aside to let her check out first when he saw she only had two items to buy. The lady in the hotel room next to her, complimented her on her lovely blonde hair and pretty chocolate brown eyes, and gave her a big floppy hat to wear to the beach. That exchange left Lucy speechless. It was a new experience for her, to have someone be so selflessly thoughtful.

She spent 3 wonderful days along the beaches of Lake Michigan, swimming in the clear blue waters, lying in the sun, reading and devouring book after book, while she dug her feet into the sand. She felt like a new person. She had left her old life behind, and now, well now she could be who ever she wanted… It was a scary yet amazingly exciting experience.

With that thought in mind Lucy found herself in front of the full length mirror in her hotel room. She gave herself a once over. Her long blond hair was down and in messy surfer waves. She wore a low cut black shirt dress. It wasn't skin tight, but fitted just right so it followed her curves. Short, she would have to be careful when bending over, or getting in and out of the cab. But her legs looked like they went on for days. And black suede booties with short brown wooden heels finished off the outfit.

She wasn't vain, but she knew what she looked like. And god damn did she look hot tonight. She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she twirled for herself in front of the mirror one last time. Grabbing her phone she checked the time, 10pm, her Uber ride would be there any minute. It was funny, back in New York, this would still be too early. No one really got out anywhere till Midnight and you usually didn't get home till the sun was rising the next day. Life was different here though. Dinner rush at most restaurants was already over by 8pm. And the bars in town usually had most of the customers stumbling back home around 1am. She found the small town far from stifling though; she found it more liberating than NYC ever was.

40 min later, and one very awkward Uber ride found Lucy in front of the Country Club just outside of Town. She thanked the Uber driver who happened to be a 72 year old grandmother over and over again. But Beatrice (the driver) didn't feel comfortable leaving Lucy at the Club. She kept insisting a beautiful young girl like herself should have an escort, and she wouldn't mind calling her young, (45 year old) nephew out to watch over her. A girl always has to be careful after all, don't want people getting the wrong idea…. (Ok so maybe something's were still a bit old fashioned in the small town.)

Lucy's face was bright red by the time she managed to convince Beatrice that she would be just fine, and OF COURSE she had some friends meeting her here, and a nice gentleman escort as well that would look out for them for the night. She felt bad lying to the nice, if overbearing old woman, but she really couldn't bear to be honest with her. Coming here alone and getting up to no good was the whole point of tonight's outing after all.

Walking up the Country Clubs steps Lucy gave it a quick once over. From what she gathered the rich and middle class rubbed elbows here as this was the place to be all summer. Lots of activities available year round, horseback riding, skiing, boating, hunting, and the list went on. It also had the only night club in town. Well it barely squeaked by on the definition of "night club", but it was the best this small town had to offer. She walked into the crowded dark club and took a look around. They must have had a smoke machine, as smoke swirled around her ankles, and it also covered the dance floor. The club was made up of the ground floor of the place that was packed, filled with normal middle class citizens like herself. Then there was a balcony on the second floor that ran all along the border of the place. The VIP section. The richy riches, with the exclusive country club membership passes were up there. Glancing up at the balcony, she noticed quite a few men drinking up there, leaning against the railing and looking down at the meat below them.

Lucy squeezed her way to the bar as gracefully as she could. The place really was packed tonight. After elbowing herself into a spot at the bar-top, she ordered herself 2 drinks. The first she downed, as soon as the bartender put it in front of her. His eyebrows rose up his forehead at the sight. He waited as she took the second drink. She sipped at it this time, and passed him a twenty dollar bill across the bar. He nodded and went on his way to the next customer. No judgmental look, or smarmy words from him. Good man, Lucy decided right then that she liked him. This was, of course, not Lucy's normal style. God did her throat burn, but tonight called for some liquid courage.

It had been over a year since she had been with anyone. Over a year since she has had anything between her legs that didn't run on batteries. And this new job, and move, this was supposed to be a start of a new life and a new Lucy. Tonight she wanted to let go, she wanted to forget New York, she didn't want to dwell on and over think her new job, and what this next chapter of her life would bring. This night was going to be about no regrets, no thinking, just pleasure.

Lucy turned to face the dance floor, her back to the bar, as she sipped at her drink. She eyed the crowd lazily, her hips slowly swaying to the music's beat. A few guys caught her eye, but none of them held her interest. None of them were right for what she had in mind for tonight. And that's when she saw it, a flash of blue. On the dance floor, gone in the crush of people dancing, but soon enough she saw it again. A small petite girl with short blue hair. She had a small chest, a tiny waist, and nice round ass on her. She was smiling and laughing while dancing with 2 guys.

The 2 guys were clearly absolutely smitten with her by the look in their eyes, and though they were dancing with her, neither was grinding up against her. She seemed relaxed, like she was just enjoying the moment. Friends of hers maybe then? Deff not lovers. Lucy gulped down the rest of her drink, and set the empty glass back on the bar-top. And that's when she felt it. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Carefully, subtly, she took a look around the bar. At the men on either side of her, chatting away with their friends and dates. No one was looking her way though. Whatever it was that had caused it, it was gone now.

Lucy shook her head, and before she could over think her next move to death, she stepped out onto the dance floor. Her body picked up the beat of the music, she swayed with the bodies surrounding her. Slowly dancing her way through the hot sweating crowd around her till she spotted the blue haired angel.

She started to make her way towards her when she felt it again. An itch between her shoulder blades this time. Lucy stopped in the middle of the floor, the mass of people still dancing on all sides of her. Someone was watching her. After a moment's hesitation Lucy started swaying with the music again, but she stayed in place. She looked around her, but there was nothing. Everyone around her was dancing, paying attention to their partners or friends, no one spared a second glance at her.

She continued to move in time with the song, she closed her eyes, and let her head drift back. After a few beats of the deep base she opened them and looked above her. Above, to the second floor balcony. A quick search and she found him. The second floor wasn't as packed as the ground floor, but there was a fair amount of people up there. The man that caught her eye though, he stood out, like a tiger among lions…

It was easy to recognize the more affluent patrons of the establishment. It wasn't just the way they dressed, no, it was the way they carried themselves, and the look in their eyes. That look of pure confidence, and self assuredness. They knew their place in the world, they knew what they wanted and usually had the money to get it. This man though, the man that had his eyes trained on Lucy, he was in another league entirely.

She shut her eyes again, and continued to sway with the crowd. He was the real deal, one look was enough for Lucy to know. She had met plenty of men like him before, had worked with men like him back in NYC. And she had hated men like him, she had kept her distance from them. Everything inside her was screaming to ignore him, he would loose interest soon enough. Turn around and find the pretty petite blue haired girl with the sunny smile…

She opened her eyes and found his. She didn't look away this time, no she took a moment to study him this time around. This wasn't New York, she wasn't in her old job, men like him had no power over her anymore. He had a nice tan complexion, dirty blonde hair, and he was tall, at least 6'2. Muscular and built but not overly so, very svelte frame with broad shoulders. He was wearing dark slim fit jeans, and a plain white v-neck shirt. The entire outfit was tailored of course. Crisp, clean lines that fit him perfectly. He was gorgeous, stunningly so.

Her mind screamed at her, "Not this one, anyone but him." But another part of her, a small secret part of her that she had locked up long ago couldn't help but think, "It doesn't matter anymore. You will be using him just as much as he would be using you. He is perfect."

His eyes were trained on her, on her body. She started to slowly move her hands over her curves, up her chest and into her shiny sun bleached locks. Back in her old life, men like him, they wanted to use her. For her body, because of her job, because of… Well that didn't matter anymore. Tonight she could turn the tables just this once. Tonight she could use him.

Mind made up, she started to make her way off the dance floor. She didn't even bother looking up at him again, she could feel his eyes on her. She imagined this is how the antelope felt before being pounced on by a Tiger. She made her way back up to the bar and caught the bartender's attention.

"Two of the same again please."

With a quick nod he disappeared. Now there was a professional, hadn't said a word to her all night just did his job without question or remark. He was soon becoming one of her fave people in the whole joint. She would have to be sure to tip him well. As he came back with her drinks she felt a warm body slide in the space next to her. Without looking away from the bartender, Lucy took both drinks, depositing one in front of the stranger next to her. Pulling out a $50 this time, she passed it over the barkeep, or as she was starting to refer to him in her head, "her new best friend." He gave her another one of his stoic patented barkeep nods, and walked away.

She finally turned to face the warm body next to her. She knew he was tall, but having the man all of a sudden in front of her, well that was a whole other matter entirely. She barley reached his clavicle, and he was sitting down for Christ sake! Taking a sip of her drink, she took the time to get a better look at his features. He had the most stunning eyes. The lightest brown she had ever seen, almost a bit yellow. He had a scar running through one of his brows, and another knick just under his eye as well. Seemed whatever had happened had just barely missed his eye. Quite a close call though. He had high cheek bones, an oval face with a sharp jawline. His eyebrows were a shade darker than his actual hair, and had the look about them as if he scowled often. She imagined even scowling, he would be gorgeous.

As she was studying him, he in turn had been studying her, finally meeting her eyes again, he brought the drink she had bought him up for a sip. His eyes widened in surprise, and he looked down at the glass in his hand.

"An Old Fashioned."

His voice was deep and gravely, and melted down her spine to pool in that space below her waist. He had a voice made for secrets and dark places. He looked back up at her, a ghost of a smile on his full lips. Lucy got the distinct impression that he did not smile much, so she counted that as a win.

"Mhmmm." She nodded and kept her eyes trained on him.

He leaned one arm against the bar, and brought the glass up for another swallow, as he continued to study her.

"You are not from around here."

It was a statement from him, not a question. Lucy couldn't help the smile that formed on her own lips.

"No, but then, neither are you."

Mr. Tall Dark and Stupid Ridiculously Handsome opened his mouth to speak but Lucy jumped in before he could get a chance, quite literally actually. Sitting down his legs were spread and she stepped in between them and reached up. She traced a fingertip lightly over the eyebrow with the scar. She knew it was rude, she hated people that acted so forward with her, men that put their hands on her after only just meeting her. But she knew what his next question would have been. He would ask her name, he would tell her his. But she didn't want to know his name.

So she stepped in to distract him, stepped inside his personal space. His eyes bore into hers as she traced her way over his scared brow, and down the side of his face. She could feel the heat coming off his body, standing this close to him. He looked down at her, his eyes were hard, his body had tensed just the barest bit.

"You have beautiful eyes, I have never seen eyes this color before."

She knew he had been expecting her to ask about the scar. She also knew any answer he gave her would be bullshit. He moved his free hand and carefully placed it on her hip. It was large and hot, just like the rest of him. His thumb rested on her hip bone, where it made lazy circles.

"That's supposed to be my line. Buying the drinks is supposed to be the man's move as well, for future reference. You're mixing up our playbooks here."

He scowled a bit, and Lucy couldn't help but smile again. She had been right, even with his eyebrows drown down and surly, he was still gorgeous. His gaze moved to her smiling lips, then back up to meet her eyes. His hand on her hip tightened.

"Would you like to go somewhere quite and talk?"

Wow, that was corny. Lucy had expected something a bit smoother than that from him. But then, he seemed to be a man that liked to get to the point. She nodded her head.

"I would like to go somewhere quite and not talk actually."

She held his stare. Those 3 Old Fashions were REALLY coming in useful right about now. Using a line like that with a straight face. She didn't even feel the slightest bit silly. No, in fact, her body felt taut and tense, like a bow strung tight and pulled back. She wanted this. Mr. Tiger Eyes (Hmm, more appropriate, but no, not the right nickname) set his glass down, his hand now free, he brought it up to cup her face. He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. He studied her for a moment, as if weighing a decision in his mind.

Finally he dropped his hand, and rose from the bar stool. He released her hip and instead took one of her own hands in his. His hand was huge, warm, and strong. It felt nice really, Lucy couldn't remember the last time someone had held her hand. He led her out of the bar. Once outside a cool breeze washed over her. It felt good, great in fact. Lucy rarely went out to bars or clubs, she didn't care for the crush of people that came with visiting such places and the noise. Tonight had been fun, and served a purpose, but being outside from it all felt wonderful.

He kept hold of her hand and lead her to the Valet station. He nodded to the Valet on duty, and the Valet tossed him a set of keys.

"Wait here, I'll be right back."

"Ummm." Lucy looked back and forth between him and the Valet. The Valet smiled at her, and just stood there.

Mr. Sexy McScowl Face (Also appropriate, but no that won't do either) looked down at her, his face serious. His default setting she assumed.

"I will only be a moment." And with that he walked out towards the Valet parking lot.

Lucy glanced back at the Valet, he glanced at her knowingly. She wanted to shake him. What the fuck was this all about? Who valets their own car? Isn't that called just straight up Parking? Why didn't he park his car in the regular parking lot with the rest of us normal plebs then?

And then she heard it. It sounded like a Tiger roaring, very fitting, and up the valets drive pulled in a machine of hard rigid lines, shining in black and burgundy. Lucy's mouth dropped open as it parked in front of her. Lucy's Stranger jumped out of the driver's seat, and walked over to open the passenger side door for her. Once he turned back to offer her a hand in though, he found her gone.

"This is an Aston Martin VULCAN!" Lucy squealed in delight.

The man turned back around startled, she was in the driver's seat.

"Now wait a minute.." There was a slight edge of panic to his voice.

Lucy looked up from the cockpit in amazement.

"This isn't even street legal, this is made exclusively for the track. How the hell did you manage this? You shouldn't even be able to start it without an entire god damn crew calibrating it first? Omg it's like being in the seat of a SR-71. Look at this Dash!"

Mr. Bond came scurrying around the car, (The least graceful Lucy had seen him all night) to where Lucy sat. 'Hmmm yes, Mr. Bond would be the perfect nickname for him.'

"Don't touch anything! It has a-"

"It has a start up sequence right?" Lucy interrupted, not even looking up from the dash.

"Starts with this Red button, I have to pull it out, then I twist this dial to 1, then after that I don't remember."

Mr. Bond kneeled down in front of the driver's side seat, a look in his eye.

"You have been in one before?" He sounded incredulous.

Lucy couldn't help the laugh that came bubbling out of her.

"God no, just remember seeing the concept at the International Car Show last year. I talked to one of the reps there about it. He explained the ignition sequence to me. CanIDriveIt? CanI?"

Lucy hugged the 3 pronged steering wheel to her ample chest and looked over at him excitedly.

He rubbed a hand over his face, and gave her a frustrated look. She was use to that look, she got it whenever she entered hyperactive geekout mode, and started talking fast.

"Absolutely not." He deadpanned, raising one eyebrow.

"Awww come on when am I ever gonna get a chance like this again?"

With a sigh he reached for her hand, and helped her climb out of the front seat.

"Buy your own."

"But it's 2.3 million dollars!"

"Would you let a stranger drive your 2.3 Million dollar car?" He shot back at her.

"Touché." She pouted as he led her to the passenger seat.

Once she was safely in and he himself in the driver's seat pressing all the knobs and dials needed for the complicated start up sequence, he cast her a quick glance.

"Plus," his voice was even lower now, almost matched the rumble of the engine. "It's 2.3 million stock, and this car is not stock." (1) And with that he took off, pulling another laugh of delight out from her.

He didn't take her to a hotel. He drove them up and down the highway that winded along the coastline of Lake Michigan. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, the full moon shining out on the water, it was gorgeous. It was a perfect not date. There was no pressure, they both knew how the night was going to end, and neither of them wanted anything else after this night. One of his hands lazily ran up and down her leg as they drove. The heat of his finger tips ghosting over her skin. Every couple passes his fingers would dip and run along the inside of her thigh for a moment. It sent a shiver down her spine every time.

She had forgotten that this was one of her favorite parts, the anticipation. She felt a need building low in her tummy. She could feel herself getting wet in between her legs. She turned her head away from the lake and looked at Mr. Bond instead. She caught his eye, and that was that. He slowed the car down, and pulled a U-turn, turning them back in the direction of town. Once they reached the first stop light, Lucy lifted herself out of her seat, and kissed his cheek softly. He looked over at her, his hard expression didn't change. He wasn't one to be romanced, he wasn't one for softness. She smiled at him anyways.

"Haven't you ever heard of a Red-Light Kiss?"

The light changed and they continued on their way. They passed 2 more lights before catching another red light stop. She leaned in slowly, but he had other plans. He turned and captured her face. Bringing her lips up to his own, he drank her in. His mouth was insistent, demanding, and she melted under its assault. And god but did he smell amazing, she wanted to spray whatever his cologne was onto her pillow every night before bed. The light turned green, but he didn't stop. No he kissed his way down from her mouth, to her neck. Where he continued to nibble and kiss across the sensitive skin of her throat. He hit a spot, right below her ear, and she saw stars.

Wow, that needy moan definitely did NOT come out of her. There was no way! But then he hit that spot again, this time biting and scraping his teeth across the skin. And her hands were twisted in his hair, and yes, that desperate mewl of want was coming out of her. Her traitorous body giving her away, she hated it, and didn't care all at once. She just wanted more. One of his hands found its way in between her legs, and she moaned out a quick "Yes!"

And then there was the sound of a car horn blaring out from behind them. They recoiled back from each other, she pulled her dress back down her legs, well as much as she could. And he stepped on the gas. Tearing away from the stoplight and the person stuck behind them, leaving them behind in seconds. Both of them breathing hard, not looking at each other.

He took the next left and Lucy immediately recognized where they were. Her Hotel was down this street. He passed it, and took her to a hotel that was slightly down from her own, and across the street. It was nicer than hers, and gated. He drove up the center drive and parked right in front of the main doors.

"Wait here." Was all he said before stepping out of the car and heading inside. Lucy took the time to readjust her dress properly and her hair. He came back a few moments later, a key card in his hand. He opened her door, and helped her out of the Rocket masquerading as a car. He handed her the room key.

"Room 406, very top floor. I'll park the car and be right up." And with that he was gone.

Lucy made her way inside, and located the elevator. Pushing the button marked 4 she stood back and waited. He was a bit of a contradiction. Polite, but not warm. He did not invite nor want familiarity with her. He wanted one thing from her, and he wanted to give her one thing in return. But he had gone in alone to get the room key, so she wouldn't have to be stared at by the hotel staff, with their knowing judging eyes. That was kind of him.

Once out of the elevator she found room 406, its big double doors located at the end of the hall. Making her way inside, she toed off her boots at the entrance placing them neatly near the door and out of the way. She didn't bother turning on the lights. Walking into the main room she saw that the hotel suite was comprised of many large windows. The curtains were drawn back, and the full moon shone in, lighting up the room clearly.

She made her way to what looked like a wet bar, opening the fridge; the bright light blinded her for a moment. The mini fridge was stocked full of water, pop, and MANY different beers. She recognized Russian, German, and was that Finnish? But she went and grabbed a lone Corona that was hiding in the back. She wasn't a big beer drinker, and she knew plenty of snobs that looked down on the Mexican brand. But she didn't care, it was smooth, and had her name on it.

She pulled a lime out from the fridge as well. Letting her eyes adjust back to the moonlit darkness of the room, she soon located the salt and a small paring knife. She cut the lime into quarters, sticking one into the beer bottle, then salted the rim of the bottle. She hopped up onto the bar top, brought the beer to her lips and took a nice long swig. That's when the door to the sweet opened, and Mr. Bond walked it.

He also left the lights off. Toeing off his shoes, putting them neatly by hers, he looked around the room before his eyes found her at the bar. Lucy swallowed hard at the sight of him walking her way, prowling more like it. He came up to the bar, and it felt as if their roles were reversed. This time he stepped in between her legs and invaded her personal space. His hands ran up her legs and hips till they reached behind her. Without warning, he grabbed her by her ass, pulling her to the edge of the bar. Her legs spread wider to accommodate him, she wrapped them around his waist. The heat between her legs firmly against his stomach.

The bar top was high, she was almost eye to eye with him like this. He reached over for the Carona she still held in one hand and brought it to his own lips. Tipping his head back he drank from it, exposing his neck. And god but he looked delicious. Lucy dove in then, her lips biting at his collar bone that peeked out from his shirt. Then made her way to his bobbing adams apple. And she was once again enveloped by the smell of him. God, it was like a spell that dragged her in, she couldn't get enough.

He finished off the beer, and bent his chest back from her, pulling away.

"No." Lucy mumbled as she tried to follow him, her hands running over his chest, trying to grab onto him. She wanted him back. He chuckled as he put the empty beer bottle on the bar top. His hands found hers and pulled them off his chest. As if she was a doll, with no strength, he put them behind her back and held them there with one hand. That made Lucy pause, a moment of panic flashed through her. But she looked up at her Mr. Bond and he stared back at her, waiting. Waiting for her response…

There was one thing Lucy prized above all else in her life, control. Control of herself and her independence. She had boyfriends in the past, who had wanted control in the bedroom. She had kindly turned them down without a second thought, and sent them on their way. In the past it had been a deal breaker for her. It was never something she felt comfortable exploring, never something she thought she would enjoy. In this moment though, that small secret hidden voice popped up again.

'Just let go. Just this one night. No one will ever know, and you will never see him again.'

And it was decided; Lucy looked into Mr. Bonds beautiful tiger eyes, bit her bottom lip, and nodded once. And with that he was on her. One hand still held both hers behind her back, his other reached up to her neck and held it, pulling her in, greedily consuming her mouth. His mouth was divine, but all she thought of was his hand on her throat. It didn't hurt, it wasn't too hard, only forceful. And as scary as she found it, she also found herself incredibly turned on.

She kissed him back, it was not her nature to submit. She bit his bottom lip, running her tongue over it afterwards. His hand traveled from her neck, to the back of her scalp. He carefully took a fistful of her hair and slowly pulled her head back. Lucy gasped. It didn't hurt exactly; she actually found the tug against her scalp an amazing turn on. He pulled her head back further and further, making her arch her back to accommodate how far he was pulling her. He held her like that for a long moment not doing anything else.

Then he nuzzled her chest. In this position, her breast were jutting out, the fabric of her thin shirt dress, pulled tight across them. He started tonguing her nipples through the fabric of her dress and bra. He nibbled at them, sending bolts of pleasure that traveled from her chest, to between her legs. She started mewling, and squirming in his hands.

He let go of her hands, she had to fumble and catch at the bar top to keep from falling over, as he did not let go of her hair. Panting hard, her arms and elbows braced against the bar, he reached with his free hand and roughly tugged down the top of her dress and bra, exposing her breasts to the air. He was on them again, nipping and tounging at one nipple, his fingers finding the other and pinching.

"Ahhhh, please."

It tore out of Lucy's throat. She didn't even know what she was begging for. All she knew was that he felt amazing, and she never wanted it to stop. But it did stop. He let go of her hair and chest. Her body slumped back to the bar top, her top half held up by her elbows she looked up at him as she tried to catch her breath. His eyes were downcast, looking at her legs that were still wrapped around his midsection. He grabbed them, and unhooked them from him. Bending over, he put one over his shoulder, and the other he held up.

Lucy never felt more exposed in her life. A deep shiver ran up her spine, seeing him leaning in between her wide spread legs. Her dress had ridden up high, she could see her black lace panties. He lowered his head down and bit her inner thigh.

"Ah fuck!" It stung only the barest bit, but god did it feel so good. Lucy was panting, trying to catch her breath and he still hadn't even touched her in that special spot yet. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back.

She felt him run a finger up and down softly over the fabric of her panties. With each pass the touch got firmer and firmer. He started running his fingers along the edge of the fabric, until finally he worked a finger inside the flimsy material. He rubbed his finger over here clit, slow and torturous. Finally bringing it down to her tight little hole. He circles it slowly.

"Fuck, your so wet." He growled. His voice sounded gravely, and heavy.

With a jerk of his hands, he ripped apart her panties. Lucy gasped and brought her head up in time to watch his head dip down again, his mouth capturing her clit, as 2 of his fingers rubbed along her entrance.

"Fuuuuuuck." Lucy's head fell back again, as she moaned out the expletive. His tongue lapping at her, his fingers teasing. In the back of her mind, she knew she should find the idea of a stranger ripping off her panties terrifying. But all it did was turn her on. The pure want she felt rolling off of him, the want for her and her body.

He moved his tongue down to her entrance, where his two fingers were teasing her opening, and started fucking her with his tongue. Her body started shaking with pleasure. Moans and nonsensical plea's started falling out of her mouth, she couldn't stop them, she couldn't shut up. And his finger moved to her clit and started rubbing at it, flicking it, pinching it. Her back arched off the bartop, her body tensed, and tensed, the pleasure overwhelming her, until finally like a wave it broke over her. The orgasm came fast, and hit her hard.

She rode it out until her body laid boneless on the bar-top. Mr. Bond stood up and bent over her, kissing her stomach, and then up to her breasts. He grabbed her by her arms, and pulled her up, rearranging her so he could pick her up. Carrying her over to the bed, he sat her down on the mattress. Slowly carfully, he pulled her dress off of her, and then her bra. She laid back against the pillows and looked up at him, as he looked over her body hungrily.

He reached behind his neck and grabbed a handful of his shirt, pulling it up over his back and chest and throwing it to the side. His chest was broad and well defined. His stomach was flat, and he had a 6 pack, and deep v-lines that disappeared into his pants. There was some scarring over his chest, really faint, and a tribal tattoo that covered up most of it. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them and his boxer briefs off in one motion.

When you take a man to bed for the first time, you never know what you are gonna get. What they are hiding below the belt that is…

Well Mr. Bond was hiding a anaconda! Fuck but Lucy couldn't take her eyes off his cock. It was so unbelievably thick. Thankfully, though a bit long, it wasn't too long. She licked her lips as he ran a hand down his stomach to his dick. He grabbed on to it stroking up and down it's thick length. He knelt onto the bed one hand still stroking himself, the other reached down to her. His thumb caressed over her lips, pulling at her bottom lip. She bit the tip of it, then sucked on his thumb. Her lips wraped around it as she looked up at him. He bit his lip as he watched her.

"That mouth. The moment I saw you at the bar, and I saw those lips, I wanted to know what they felt like around my cock." He pulled his thumb out of her mouth only to stick it in again. Repeating the motion over and over.

Lucy moaned at his words. She had never had anyone talk to her like that before during sex. She rubbed her thighs together, the tension and heat was building up down below her waist again. She wanted to feel his skin against hers again.

"You like how that sounds huh? You want to feel my dick in your mouth?"

Lucy was panting now, her eyes fixated on his hand is it worked its way up and down his length steadily. He took his thumb out from her mouth and leaned back on his haunches.

"Come here blondie."

She was up and on all 4 in front of him in an instant. She wanted him, she really wanted him, she wanted to taste him. She bent down between his legs, one hand reaching out to grab his hard silky cock. He gasped at her touch. Her hand running up and down his length, she brought it to her mouth. Hovering above the head, she stuck her tongue out and licked the tip where a bead of pre-cum had formed.

"Fuck" he growled lowly from above her.

She licked up the underside of his cock, the entire length, from his balls to the head. She did this over and over again. Going lower each time, Lapping and sucking at his balls as well. Until she felt his fingers thread through the hair at her scalp. His other hand moved hers out of the way, and grabbed his own cock again.

Holding her by her hair, he guided her mouth onto his dick, slowly pushing it into her mouth. Then pulling her up off him till only the tip of her head was in her mouth, then pushing her back down again. Slowly he fucked her mouth that way, and she loved it. She loved every second of it.

She felt dirty and sexy all at once. Little moans and mewling sounds were coming from her, sounds she didn't know she was capable of making.

Finally he let go of her hair. Pulling back from her he jumped off the bed. Grabbing his jeans from the floor he searched in their pockets, till he finally pulled out a condom. Ripping open the small square package, he quickly pulled out the condom and rolled it on himself.

Walking back to the bed, Lucy stood up on her knee's to meet him as he climbed back on. His mouth found hers, his hands encircled her small waist, pulling her flush against his body. His hardness trapped between them. He growled again, a sound Lucy was starting to fall in love with, as he had his way with her mouth.

He pushed her away, and man handled her till she was on all fours again. Her ass in the air, leaning on her elbows, her chest and face pressed into the mattress. His large hands rubbing over her back side, spreading her cheeks.

"Please…" It sounded so pathetic as she whispered it. She never knew this side of her existed. She had never begged to be fucked before. But she was begging now, she lifted up her head, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Please, I need it." She caught his eye.

With a snarl, he grabbed onto her ass hard, and then she felt it. The blunt hardness of his cock pushing against her. Slowly pushing inside her. It was a tight fit, he was so thick. It felt so good though. He pushed forward till the head of his cock disappeared into her. Then slowly pulled all the way out. She whimpered at the loss of him. And he was pushing back in, in and out, in and out, slowly, torturously, getting deeper and deeper with each pass. Till he was finally fully sheathed inside her.

Lucy was panting, he filled her up so good, the friction of his thick shaft rubbing against her, rubbing along her g-spot slowly over and over again. He kept up the teasingly slow pace, bending over her back, his mouth kissing the back of her neck over and over again.

He pulled out slowly and paused. Biting her shoulder, he then snapped his hips forwards harshly, and started pounding into her. Lucy gasped, and bit her lip, holding back a moan.

"You like that don't you? You like it hard huh blondie?"

Lucy shook her head, all while pushing her ass back trying to meet his hard thrusts. She was a filthy liar, she did like it, hell she loved it. But she couldn't admit it.

He uncurled himself from her back, and grabbed onto her ass cheeks. Pulling himself out from her till his head teased at her entrance. She tried to grind back down on him, but he held her in place.

"Admit it." He growled from behind her.

Lucy bit the sheet in front of her and shook her head.

Still holding her in place, another hand ran along the length of her back, past her neck, to grab a fistful of hair. Lucy held her breath as he slowly pulled on her hair, making her arch her back again, like before at the bartop.

His moved his dick to poke at her entrance over and over again without ever really sliding in. Her body shuddered and ached with need.

"I want it." It came out low and urgent.

He paused holding his body still. "What is it you want?"

Closing her eyes, Lucy took a deep breath.

"I want you to fuck me. I need it."

He let go over her hair, his hand going instead to the back of her neck, pushing her down onto the mattress.

"You want my dick, nice and hard, pounding into you?"

Lucy moaned and nodded her head.

And with that, he lined up his hips and thrust into her. Pounding into her, hard and fast. The entire bed shook with the force of his thrusts. Moans and cries of pleasure fell out of Lucy's lips, muffled by the mattress. He held her down, and fucked her, and it wasn't long till Lucy's body was trembling, those waves of orgasmic pleasure building in her body again. Rising higher and higher till it crashed over her.

She felt her body spasm, felt herself clench around his manhood. And then she was on her stomach, all strength leeched out of her.

"Fuck" he mumbled, and pulled out of her. He grabbed her arm, turning her over onto her back. Stradling her, he ripped off the condom, and started jerking himself off over her. His knuckles brushing over her chest as he did so. His head thrown back, he let out a deep guttural moan, and thick white ropes of come shot out onto her chest. He lifted his head back up and looked down at her, rubbing himself still, milking the last of it out of him, and onto her tits.

He took three deep breaths, looking down at her, before moving to get up. Lucy stayed on her back, she couldn't have gotten up if she wanted too. She had no energy left. No will to move her limbs. He came back a moment later, a small wet hand towel in his hands. It was warm and damp, and he cleaned her up. First rubbing it lowly and lightly in between her legs, and then bringing it up to her chest. Carefully cleaning up the mess he made on her.

Throwing the towel onto the nightstand he collapsed onto the mattress next to her. They laid like that, Lucy tired but awake. He was sprawled out next to her, but not touching. She looked over at him. His eyes were closed, his breathing already deep and even. She laid there watching him until a chill started to come over her. The heat of sex, of having his body over hers had finally left her. She either needed to get dressed, or get under the covers.

She laid there and continued to stare at him. She had never had sex like that before. She had never had anyone manhandle her like that before tonight. She had never had such an intense orgasm in her life either. It was an unwelcome surprise, she didn't know how she felt about it just yet. His face was completely relaxed when he slept. He looked like an angel. He looked peaceful, and content, completely unguarded. He was beautiful.

And with that thought in mind, Lucy slowly and quietly forced her body to move. She climbed out of bed, keeping an eye on him the entire time, making sure not to wake him. She tip toed around the room, locating her bra, dress, phone and wallet. She found the ripped remnants of her underwear by the bar. Picking them up, she gave them a once over before coming to a decision. Silently making her way across the room, she placed them on bed next to him. She searched around the floor till she found his white shirt. She pulled it up to her face and took a deep breath. It smelled strongly of what ever cologne he had put on. She folded it and put it under her arm. Walking over to the door, she grabbed her boots and silently slipped out of the hotel room.

She made her way out of the Hotel, and walked down the street to her own residence. Tomorrow she would be leaving to her new job and her new home. And Mr. Bond and his golden tiger eyes would just be a memory. Her heart ached a bit, remembering how he looked asleep. He didn't seem like that type to fall asleep next to anyone.

when some one says their car "isn't stock" that means, they have done things to it. It's not how it came out from the factory. They tuned it up to make it faster, louder, perform better. Any number of things.

There it is folks! The way this story SHOULD have started. Let me know what you guys think of the re-write!


	2. Chapter 2

This was originally the first chapter. Now after the re-write it's the second chapter. Twirked it a bit, but not much. For the most part it's the same.

Chapter 2: Glass

The directions given to her brought her out to one of the nicer private suburbs outside the city. All the houses had at least an acre separating them, and as if that wasn't enough, large ornate gates as well. The GPS led her past those homes to the end of the street though. A dead end that was filled with tree's it seemed at first glance. Once you drove up closer you noticed a jet black gate with a narrow shaded brick path stretching out behind it.

She had driven up to the gate and found there was a pole sticking out of the ground before it, where a pin pad may have been, there was instead a square silver plate about the size of her palm. As per the instructions she was given she took out a small silver piece she had been sent. The size of a USB drive, it was quite heavy, and polished till it shown like a mirror. It was in the shape of the car play piece form the game Monopoly. She waved it in front of the pole and the gates opened promptly and smoothly for her. Not a squeak could be heard, no jerky movements, just a smooth swift response.

"Nice."

Driving up the narrow bricked path, it had seemed to slowly wind up a small hill. Tree's on either side of her, it was quite pretty actually, they made a tunnel of emerald all around her. She had been told the owner valued his privacy greatly, that much became quite evident from the long twisting path she took along the heavily wooded property. After a bit she finally reached the top of the small knoll and parked her car in a circular drive way that wrapped around the front yard of the home. And that was where she was now. Sitting in the front seat of her car, looking up at the house before her.

It was quite large, but more than that, it was beautiful. Not in the gaudy over done manner of the houses on the main street. No, this house had a certain charm to it, and a warmth. You could tell that it was built special; love had gone in to the design. It looked like a cross between a cottage, and a castle. High brick walls, two round turret like structures, one made entirely of glass, you could see a lovely winding wrought iron stair case going up it. And so many windows! Lucy loved homes with an abundance of windows, and natural light.

"Doris look at this place! This is going to be amazing!"

She squealed and bounced in her seat, hitting the horn on her old red Mini Cooper over and over again, excitedly. Tiny squeaky beeps came out the Mini named Doris like hiccups. Lucy couldn't keep the smile off her face.

This was perfect! This was more than perfect, this was freaking fate! This is exactly what she needed! When she took the job, she was already pretty happy. 45K a year, just to be a live-in maid, and caretaker for a property the owner was away from most of the year anyways. After everything she had been though the past 7 years, it sounded like a perfect fit, and a perfect vacation from reality. The pay wasn't much, but seeing as how she wouldn't be paying rent, that more than made up for it.

Jumping out of her car, she stretched and straightened out her back. Her tiny old school Mini had her entire life in it, all her clothes and all her books. Sad really that everything could fit into one car, and the tiniest of cars at that. But that was fine, it made things easier. Lucy took a look around the front of the house. The woods were about 300 to 400 feet back from the house, leaving a nice beautifully manicured green lawn out front surrounded by the driveway that looped around it.

She made her way towards the garage at the side of the home. It was a 4 car garage! Maybe there would be a bit of room for her mini in there. Soon enough she found another square silver piece again against the wall. She waved the Monopoly key in front of it once more, and one of the garage doors opened. Lights turned on automatically as she took a step into the spacious garage.

"Holy hell. Well I guess that explains the key."

Lucy was shocked. The Garage was filled, and not with four cars, but seven! There were 3 cars parked on the ground, and another four cars were suspended above the other four spots by some sort of mechanism. She took a quick curious look at the apparatus real quick. It was entirely made out of thin hard steel, hooked up to a pulley system that ran along the back ceiling and wall. There were buttons along the wall closest to her. It seems if you pulled out one the cars on the floor into the driveway, you could then push the corresponding button to have the car above it, lowered to the ground. Very neat.

The cars on the ground seem to be all mostly newer models. BMW, Audi, Massarati. On top she spied a classic Corvette Stingray, and the other 4 she could not quite make out. She looked at the empty spot in the garage. One lone empty spot. The owner, that must be his spot, with whatever car he may be driving now. Lucy supposed she would be keeping Doris out in the driveway. Which was fine, she didn't feel like Doris would be very comfortable with the high brow lot that was currently in the showroom masquerading as a garage.

With a sigh, she made her way over to the door and let herself in. The door opened into a spacious hall way, with a mud room. There were 2 doors halfway down it, one led to a mid sized room that had a large washer and dryer in it, as well lots of counter space for folding clothes. The other door led down to the basement, which is where her future home would be. She almost went down to check it out, but decided to take a quick look around the ground floor instead.

The hallway led out into an open concept floor plan, a simple dining room stood in the middle. A large dark wood table surrounded by 8 high backed chairs, and on one side of the dining room was a living room, the other a large Kitchen that was bigger than her entire apartment back in New York. But the absolute best part was the windows! The entire back side of the house had no walls. Only large glass windows, floor to ceiling! Lucy ran up to them to look out over the backyard.

A small wooden deck with a bar and a fire pit sat immediately on the other side of the glass. Steps led down from the deck to a large rectangular pool. And the flowers! Flowers upon flowers all different colors and shapes bordered the backyard along the edge right next to the woods.

"Are you kidding me right now…"

Lucy sunk to the ground and sat on the floor and looked out on paradise. She was surprised to find herself feeling a little blue. This place was too perfect; this was everything she ever wanted actually. Well it was larger than what she had wanted for herself. But the woods, the flowers, the windows, cottagey feel to the large house. The tiny private Eden that was this property. It was all she ever wanted for herself, and it belonged to someone else.

"Oh fuck! Come on Luce! Stop right now, get out of this funk. You get to live here! You get to live your dream for a bit. So just fucking enjoy it!"

She knocked herself in the head smartly with her knuckles. Her tirade echoed through the house. It was alarming really. She never raised her voice; she had always been very quiet and reserved actually. But god that had felt good. Last year had been hell for her, this was a new beginning, and she needed to leave all the negativity behind her! New Lucy! Brave fun Lucy! So come one Luce, let's go find our room and check out our new digs!

Jumping up with a spring in her step, she skipped over back to the hallways she came in through. She spies another large hallway by the livingroom, which she figure led towards the front of the home, but ignored it. She found herself springing down the steps to the basement. It was a walk out basement, the glass wall from the back of the house reached all the way down here too. A large glass door opened up to right underneath the deck she saw outside. There were nice chairs and a small table located in the shade offered from the deck above. To the right of the stairs was a fully equipped gym, to the left there were a pair of French doors that were open and she could see what would be her apartment. Her new home.

Walking in She took a look around. The wall of glass also extended into this room. It must take up the entirety of the back of the house. There was privacy curtains attached to the ceiling in front of the windowed wall here though. That was a nice touch. Against the actual wall directly across from the window, was a large king sized bed. White fluffy comforter with light blue sheets on it, night stands on either side. On either side of the french doors that led into the bedroom, there was a large desk on one side of it, and on the other side of the doors, book shelves!

"Score!"

She pranced over to the empty shelves excitedly. Floor to Ceiling shelves built into the wall. Definitely enough room for all her books. This just gets better and better! Opposite of the shelving unit there was another set of french doors, slightly smaller. These brought her to what seemed to be a walk in closet. It was extremely large, a small backless cushioned chair sat in the middle of it, and a shelves and hangers filled the wall to her right, and to her left on the other side was a huge shoe rack, and a floor to ceiling mirror. If she continued straight through the doors, and through the closet this led her to another set of doors, which led to her private bathroom. The bathroom was simple yet exquisite. Vanity, sink, shower, and a HUGE claw footed copper tub.

"Oh you got to be freaking kidding me!"

Lucy ran over and jumped into the empty tub. It was massive!

"I have always wanted to try one of these things! Crap! This is so freaking awesome!"

With a sigh, she heaved herself up out of the tub, and walked back out to the bedroom. It was time to finally move in. As she passed by her bed she noticed something on it. She jumped onto the massive bed and grabbed what appeared to be a piece of paper, with a list on it. No a letter.

Ms. Heart

Welcome to Sanctum Daemonia, Master Laxus Dreyar's private summer home. Your duties include, cleaning and maintaining the interior of the property. While Master Dreyar is in residence you shall also be responsible for all the cooking, laundering, and any other errands he shall ask of you. You will have every Saturday and Sunday off while he is in residence.

Outside of the home, you shall be responsible for surveying the property and making sure it is maintained properly. On the back of this correspondence you will find a list of all landscaping, pool services, plumbing, and any other maintenance services that you may need to contact in regards to maintaining the estate.

Master Dreyar values his privacy immensely. While he is in residence, you are not to speak to him unless you are spoken to. Anything you may need or any questions you have about the home and its care should be directed to myself. My information shall be found at the bottom of this communication. The second story of the home is off limits. Except for the restroom and Master Dreyars private study which you are to have cleaned every Thursday.

Thank You

Mr. David Wellson

Executive Assistant

Tonitrui Industries

"Well Hello there Mr. Wellson."

Lucy gave a cursory glance over the letter again, and checked the list of vendors and maintenance companies on the back. It appeared Mr. Wellson may be English from some of the language used in the letter. She looked up at the top of the letter and read over the first line again. Sanctum Daemonia, in Latin it translated to; The Devils Sanctuary, and again at the very bottom, Tonitrui. That stood for Thunder. Thunder Industries.

"Intresting. Tonitrui Industries. I know that name…"

Lucy closed her eyes and thought back for a bit.

"Automotive. Electric If I remember right. Dealings with the Germans…"

Well that was an interesting turn of events. She had not known the name of her employer before, nor his business connections. But seeing as how it was Old Coop that had helped find this job for her, she shouldn't have been surprised. She should have expected something like this from that meddlesome old man really. Well there was nothing for it, and it's not like this would get in the way of her new life. This was just the man's summer home, he would hardly be here at all. What summer in Michigan lasted maybe 3 months, 4 months top out of the entire year? Then cold harsh snowy winters this far up north. Yeah, the guy probably wouldn't be around much.

With that Lucy walked up to her desk and placed the letter in the top drawer. Out of site out of mind, but close by if she needed any of the contacts on there.

"Well… Time to unpack."

Seeing as how this chapter didn't need much work, I was able to spit out more than one chapter during this update! Hope you guys like it.

Ok guys I know like zero fucking Latin. I just went on Google Translate and just had it translate things directly. So for those of you better read, and learned than me, sorry for not being perfect about the translation, lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Libraries and Ladders

It was almost two weeks before Lucy finally met Mr. Dreyar for the first time. It was Thursday afternoon; Lucy had woken up early and had gone over the entire house. There wasn't much to do in the way of cleaning with just her-self there, nothing but dusting. But dear god was there dust. A home that big, not being used, dust accumulated quite easily Lucy learned. She had finished the entire downstairs, and was now in one of the only 2 rooms she was allowed in upstairs. The Study. Master Laxus Dreyar's Private Study that is. She understood the upstairs was to be off limits to her except for cleaning, but this ended up being her favorite room in the house!

Located on the second floor, she got to take the wrought iron spiral stair case surrounded by glass up to it. And the room itself was MASSIVE. It was extraordinarily long, must have taken up half the upstairs. You could see out the front of the house at one end, and the other was the glass wall that looked out on the back of the property. It had 3 actual walls, all covered, floor to ceiling in book shelves. Each wall came with a ladder that rolled from one end to the other, allowing access to the books higher up with ease. There were also various paintings and sculptures dotted all over the shelves. The glass wall had a massive dark wood desk beside it, and a high backed leather chair. Lucy called it The Demons Library, the name seemed much better suited. This room was much too magnificent to be just a boring old Study.

A small sofa sat in the middle of the room, in front of it a glass table top that sat atop an old V8 engine. A great big fireplace against one wall completed the room. It was wonderful.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Lucy froze. She was on top of one of the ladders against the bookshelf. She was more than half way up dusting a dull bronze statue of a car, when the question rang out in the large spacious Library. She turned slowly, and looked down. A man stood a few steps away from her ladder looking up at her. He wore a white button up shirt tucked into charcoal grey slacks. His hands in his pocket, he stood relaxed, but he had a scowl on his face. His beautiful face. Mr. Laxus Dreyar, aka Mr. Bond, Lucy's one night stand.

"Uhhhh-FUCK!"

That was not how Lucy had intended her first meeting with her new employer to go, well technically her second meeting. But that's how fate would have it. As she had turned, startled to face the man that had appeared out of thin air, her foot had slipped off the ladder rung. She slid down the ladder desperately grabbing at the wooden rungs to stop her decent. She felt large strong hands on her suddenly; one grabbed her thigh, right under her ass, the other her hip. She felt a large taunt hard body pressed up against her back pushing her into the ladder.

He had stopped her fall. Lucy stood frozen like that for a moment, with Mr. Bond, or she should say, Laxus, that was to be her new Boss pressed up behind her. His hands were very very hot and hard as stone on her body. Heat radiated from his body. Her own hands ached from grabbing at the ladder, they now clung to the wooden rungs in front of her with a vice like grip.

"Ummm, uhhh, that is.. You can let go now. It's kinda hard to breath."

The tall taunt body removed itself from behind her, his hands seemed to hesitate, only the barest of moments. It could have been her imagination. Lucy turned around to face the man once more. From this view point, standing this close to him, she got the full force of the scowl on his face.

He took a step forward, coming into her personal space once again. He bent down till he was eye to eye with her.

"What the hell are you doing in my home?" His voice was deep, gravely, and emotionless. There was no growl to it, no menace. But it was also far from friendly. It was ice. His eyes were yellow now! Light brown around the outer iris, and got lighter, to an almost gold color towards the center around his dark black pupils. She caught herself staring into them for a heartbeat too long, remembering back at the club, when she had brought her hand up to his brow, and seen them up close for the first time.

Turning away she brought her hand up and wiped her hair away from her face, before turning back to face him.

"I am Lucy Heart, I am the new live in housekeeper that was hired Mr. Dreyar. I apologize if you were not informed that I would be here, I have been in correspondence with Mr. David Wellson, your assistant. I was just finishing up dusting the Library."

He looked her up and down. His gaze was heavy; she could physically feel the weight of it as it traveled over her body. She couldn't breathe for a moment under it.

"I-I didn't know. I didn't know it was you…" She stopped, unable to finish the sentence. What the fuck was she supposed to say? 'Sorry I didn't realize I was fucking my new boss when you took me to that hotel?'

"The Study," He emphasized the word. "My private Study is off limits, as is the rest of the upper level."

Lucy nodded her head.

"Yes Mr. Dreyar, I am aware. I was given instruction to clean the upper level Bathroom and Library, er Study, every Thursday. If that is a problem, if you would like me to do it another time, that won't be an issue. Just let me know what works best for you."

She looked away, it was hard to meet the eyes of the man. The man who had had his way with her 2 weeks prior, who had made her beg and plead for him. God she had looked like an utter fool before, this was not how she wanted to present herself to her new boss for the first time. How this must look! She had never in her life slept with anyone she worked with, let alone any of her actual bosses.

"Sorry for falling on you by the way, and thank you for helping me. I will be more careful in the future" If there was a future that is. She could completely understand if he decided to fire her.

He just turned around and walked toward his large dark wooden desk. Lucy looked down at her feet.

"Sir."

Lucy looked up startled. "Pardon me, what was that?"

Taking a seat in the high back leather chair he shuffled some papers on his desk out of the way as he pulled out a laptop from one of the desks many compartments.

"Sir. You are to call me Sir. Is that understood?"

Lucy had to pick her jaw up from the floor.

"Of.. Of course, Sir."

He looked up at her this time. Again the weight of his gaze froze her. Like a deer in headlights.

"Good. I won't be needing you to make me Lunch or Dinner today. I shall be out."

Lucy nodded her head.

"Also, there is no need for your services on the upper floor from now on."

Lucy nodded her head again, not trusting her own voice, once more she turned to leave only to be stopped a second time.

"Ms. Heart"

It took only a moment to compose herself before turning back around, when she did, she had a pleasant smile on her face. An empty smile to anyone that really knew how to look, but it was respectful and polite. It was a mask she learned how to use a long time ago.

"Yes sir?"

His eyes stayed locked on the laptop in front of him as he talked. Something that Lucy would normally find terribly rude, she found as a blessing this time. She didn't know what she would do it he looked at her again, with those eyes of his.

"There is a 1972 Red Mini Cooper out on my driveway."

"Oh! Doris!"

He paused for a moment and looked up.

"Doris?" One elegant blond eyebrow arched upwards.

Lucy turned bright red. "Uhh, yes Sir. My Mini, Your garage was full and I would never presume to take up a space in it. I can move her, I mean, it! I can move it." Lucy winced "Uh, I can move it where ever you like."

Looking back down at his work he waved his hand once.

"I just wanted to know who it belonged to. It can stay. If it leaks oil on my drive way though..."

He never finished his sentence. He just left it at that. Lucy turned for a third time, and finally left The Demons Library.

15 Minutes later found Lucy in her car driving down the driveway. She had to get out of that house. Her perfect sanctuary, she was running away from it. She finally pulled out of the drive into the suburb, and stopped and parked her car at the dead end, where the gate to Mr. Dreyars estate closed behind her.

'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Fuck fuck fuck! Fuck me! Are you kidding me?!"

She screamed into the tiny cabin of the Mini.

"Sir! He wants me to call him fucking sir! Not Laxus, not even Mr. Fucking Dreyar, he specifically asked me to call him Fucking Sir! That fucking prick!"

Leaning forward she rested her head on the steering wheel and took in 5 long deep breaths. Her boss was her one night stand. Her boss had seen her naked, had spread her legs, had touched her in her most intimate of spots. Had taken control of her, had her begging underneath his body…

Lucy had dealt with pricks all her life. She had dealt with her fair share of powerful men and women. But this man, this piece of work! She sighed and leaned back in her seat again. No, he was like any other man she had met before, she had just been caught off guard was all. She had gotten comfortable; she had the house to herself for almost 2 weeks, she got caught up in the idea of her own personal paradise that she was living in. It wasn't hers though. It was his piece of paradise. He was just letting her stay there for a price.

And then it hit her. The night they had spent together. This home was closer to the club than the Hotel in town. Yet he took her to the hotel instead. He brought his one night stands to a hotel suite, a nice one granted, but still. He rather take them to a suite than his home. Impersonal, simple, easy for a man of his wealth. Tears came to her eyes. Her one night stand, the night that was supposed to be about letting go and no regrets. Now she felt like a whore, easy and cheap.

No, she knew men like him, and she knew how to deal with men like him. No matter where you go in the world, there are people like this Luce, get over it. You're not a whore, you're an adult that is allowed to have sex with whomever the hell she wants. It's not your fault. You never knew he was you future boss. Get it together! She took a moment to look down at herself.

"Haha!" A bitter laugh escaped her lips.

She totally forgot what she had been wearing! A small strapless beach dress she bought 4 years ago in Mexico. It had shrunk the very first time she washed it, making it come up right below her ass. She only ever wore it at home now as a comfy house dress. From up on the ladder Mr. Dreyar must have had a good view of everything. Agiain…

"Well this is just freaking perfect."

With a sigh, Lucy turned Doris back around the drive and made her way back up the hill. She didn't want to be there right now, but she couldn't go out looking like this.

What do you guys think of the changes!? Let me know let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

So how's it going so far everyone? I have been away for so long, and now here I am rewriting and updating this old story. Please give me feedback. Let me know what you think. Soon I am going to be all caught up to where I left off, and will be writing from scratch again. I find that slightly terrifying. I think I know how I want this to go though. Wish me luck!

Chapter 4: Sunshine and Blue Smiles

Two weeks had passed and Lucy was on edge. She cleaned, and continued with her duties. She cooked, but he never ate anything she made. He always went out, or made himself a workout smoothie. Ah yes, his work outs…

The home gym was downstairs in the basement, next to her room. Lucy had taken to writing in her journal on the patio right outside the walkout basement. Usually in the morning while eating a light breakfast that was typically toast and jam, with a cup of tea. Laxus worked out first thing in the morning. She could usually see him through the open glass doors from her place on the porch.

Actually, Lucy took a quick look inside the basement; he was just about due for this morning workout. She picked up her tea and had a sip. And there it was… She could hear the thump of his foot falls coming down the stairs. Lucy made sure to keep staring straight ahead out at the pool and garden in the backyard. She took another sip of her tea and tried her hardest to pretend she didn't notice him.

Opening up her journal, she wrote the date in it. She glanced up quickly to take a quick peek into the basement. He had just put on his head phones to listen to music while he worked out. They were black, with gold shiny thunderbolts on them. The Logo for his company, Tonitrui Industries.

Lucy sat and wondered about what he was listening to. Hmmm, maybe it's not music, maybe it's like a books on tape thing? She started writing down in her journal bullet points of what it might be.

Satanic Devil Worship Music

Mein Kampf, narrated by Donald Trump

Celien Dion

Self Help: How to stop being an insufferable dickhole

Lucy giggled at the last one. It was unfair really. Other than their first meeting he had pretty much left her alone. He wasn't unfriendly; he just hadn't been friendly either. If they happened to be in the same room together he ignored her, unless he had a request. Take his dry cleaning out, check the rosebushes in the back, they may have mites, pick up his packages at the post office. His requests were always concise, quick, and devoid of any feeling.

One of the few things that they had in common was their preference for solitude, and it seemed, reading. Lucy had a few preferred reading spots, of course her absolute favorite in the Demons Library was now off limits while he was in residence. Her next favorite spot was out in the backyard. If you walked past the pool, and then past all the flowers to the tree line, there was actually a partially hidden path that led to a small clearing next to a brook. There was a small cozy gazebo. It was quite small, could maybe fit 3 people in it comfortably.

When Lucy had found it in her first week of exploring the estate she had been ecstatic. It had also become her get-away from The Demon, her boss Laxus. That is, till one day when he had walked into the clearing and startled her. She had been so engrossed in her book she didn't notice him coming till he walked right up to the gazebo. Apparently he hadn't detected her either. His normally stony blank face looked surprised for just a moment when they both finally took notice of each other. Lucy saw him hesitate a moment, he thought about turning back, Lucy wanted him to act on that impulse so badly. Instead he continued into the Gazebo, sat down and read.

It had been terribly uncomfortable at the time for her. It had been so hard for her to concentrate on her book. His cologne, the scent that had so intoxicated her that first night, it filled up the small space of the gazebo. It was overwhelming. Every once and a while, while she sat there, reading the same line over and over again in her book. She would feel that heavy gaze of his on hers. It gave her Goosebumps.

And he never mentioned that night. Not once.

*Clang*

Lucy got startled out of her own musings as she heard the dropping of weights back in the basement. She looked over through the glass. He had finished some sort of shoulder and back exercise that required him to pull on a bar that was connected to some impressively heavy looking weights. He lifted himself up from the seat and swung his arms around a bit to loosen them up. Lucy knew what was coming next. She looked away and grabbed a piece of toast, and proceeded to butter it up. She brought it up to her mouth for a bite, as she snuck another quick glace into the gym.

His back was to her. His arms reached over his head for the collar of his shirt at the back of his neck, and he proceeded to pull off his shirt in that way that guys do. That way that drives girls nuts. She watched as is it hitched up his back and then climbed higher, stretching across his broad muscled shoulders. Finally off over his head, his dirty blonde hair all mussed up.

His back stiffened, and he turned his head and glanced at her over his shoulder. She jammed the piece of sticky toast into her cheek instead of her mouth in a moment in panic. Dropping the toast to her plate she reached for her napkin. Her face beat read as she looked away and wiped at her cheek.

Of freaking course! Dear freaking god Lucy, you seriously just did that?!

She mentally berated herself as she looked down at her journal in shame and scribbled into it.

-Today I ogled my boss, whom I despise, like a freak, and he caught me staring. I am a moron. Hopefully 20 years from now I will laugh about this. As of right now, I am just hoping I get to keep my job, and he doesn't get a restraining order against me, his crazy housekeeper. FUCK MY LIFE RIGHT NOW.-

It was a full 15 minutes before Lucy dared look up from the table again. She snuck a glance into the Gym, and sighed in relief. He was doing his weird Asian Yoga thing. It looked like some form of Martial Arts, but included stretches. It was very slow, and he kept his eyes close through the entirety of it. She watched him move his large chiseled frame slowly through each stretch. For being so tall he had a sinewy grace to him.

In the light of day she got a better look at the tattoo that curled around his left shoulder and arm and reached out over left pectoral muscle. It glistened with all the sweat pouring off of him. He had the scar going down his brow she noticed before. On his body though there were bigger scars, she had noticed them faintly that first night. 3 large ones that crisscrossed on his right shoulder, one on his right forearm, and another jagged one along the right side of his back. They were faint though, whatever had happened to him, it happened to him long ago. Maybe as a child? Time had faded them to light bands across his taunt tan skin.

With a sigh she shut her journal and gathered up the plate and teacup. Standing up, she walked into the basement, keeping her eyes forward the entire time, she walked towards the stairs to go put the dishes away. As she climbed the stairs she felt that heavy weight on her again. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She always knew when he was looking at her. She never looked back.

She heard him come up the stairs 10 minutes later as she did the dishes. She kept her back to him, not ready to face him yet after he had caught her starring at him. A new wave of embarrassment hit her again as she thought back on it. He walked passed her towards the stairs that led to the upper level.

And this was why Lucy was so on edge. That first night, he was not romantic, nor very personal. But he was considerate in his own way. Now though, here and now, he was ice cold. A robot. He owned the house of her dreams, and a library she would kill for. But even worse than all that, his greatest transgression was the fact that he had seen Lucy at her most vulnerable. Had taken her apart piece by piece that night. No one had ever seen her like that before.

In that moment she made up her mind. Tonight she would go out. She desperately needed to get him out of her head. It was Saturday, her day off. Finishing up in the kitchen, her mind made up she ran back downstairs to her room.

Now that the decision had been made, she was actually excited, felt like her old self again. She spent the rest of the morning and afternoon preparing. She walked into her closet and looked through her wardrobe. This was a small summer town on Lake Michigan. And though it was currently the busy season, it wasn't like she was back in New York. There were no fancy high-rise bars out here. No this town was deff more low key than anywhere she had gone to in New York before.

"Hmmm, don't overdo it Lucy, you gotta dress like a native."

With that in mind she pulled out a pair of green shorts, and a simple black low cut tank-top. That would be perfect! The tank top would show off her ample cleavage and tiny waist, and the shorts her nice rounded hips. Her body had always given her problems. In her old life, in her conservative high stress job, it had been hard to dress her hourglass figure fashionable and chic, without looking like an escort. At the very least a high paid escort though. But here! She had a body made for lazy summer beach towns. Her curves fit the sundress and sandals vibe this little piece of paradise gave off perfectly.

Outfit picked out she went and spend the rest of the day in the bathroom, showering, shaving, primping, doing her makeup. She snacked on grapes as she got ready, filled her up without weighing her down. By the time the sun started setting she was all set and ready. She stood in front of her mirror giving herself a once over. He long sunflower blonde hair was up in a cute, pretending to be carless but actually took 30 minutes to get right, bun. With her hair up, it showed off her delicate neck and the curve of her collar bone nicely. Her tits looked fantastic in the low cut black tank-top. And she wore a delicate long gold chain that dipped between her breasts and continued down under the low collar of the shirt. Your eyes couldn't help but follow it. Her round tan hips filled out the shorts as if they wore poured into them. She wore a simple set of flat black sandals that tied around her ankles and had a small delicate bow on them.

She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she twirled for herself in front of the mirror one last time. Grabbing her wallet and keys she skipped out of her room and up the basement stairs. Once outside she noticed that the Aston Martin, Laxus's favored car of the moment, was out in the drive way instead of parked in the garage. A sign he would most likely be going out tonight. It was an older model, from the 1970's. The Vulcan had disappeared, probably in storage somewhere.

Lucy loved that Aston Martin with a passion. She had a small place in her heart for English Engineered Cars, especially the classics. Just another thing to add to her list of reasons for hating him. She made her way to Dorris and gave her a pat as she unlocked her and hoped in.

"Don't worry baby, your still my favorite girl."

20 Minutes later found her just outside of Charlevoix. For the second time she made her way to the country club just outside of town. Lucy had the valet park Dorris for her, as she made her way in. She walked into the crowded dark club and took a look around. It was packed, a bit more crowded then the last time she had found herself there. The summer crowd was here, it was the height of the season. Making her way to the bar, she caught the eye of her only friend in this town, her favorite bartender. He nodded back at her, and she waited her turn.

3 minutes later he appeared, and carrying 2 drinks with him as well. Setting them both down in front of her, they weren't old fashions though. They were yellow. Lucy took a sip of one. Rum and Pineapple juice, delicious. She smiled at the barkeep and passed him a $20. With a nod he was off to serve the next person. She couldn't help but smile sarcastically at the thought of the person that knew her best in this town being a man she had hardly spoken too.

Taking her drinks, Lucy moved away from the crowded bar, off to a side table. She placed her drinks in front of her and sat down, taking a look around. A few different men tried catching her attention from across the room and dance floor. She ignored them each in turn. That was definitely not what she was looking for tonight. With a sigh she took a big gulp of her drink, finishing it off.

Blue, she saw it, just like that first night. Lucy moved her full attention to the crowd swaying in front of her on the dance floor. Finally there was a break in the crowd and she saw her again. The short petite blue haired girl from before.

Lucy was gender blind. Man, woman, she didn't care, she found both sexes attractive. This girl especially so. She was wearing a yellow sundress. It stood out among the crowd, just like her hair. Everyone else was wearing darker colors, and here she was in a cute flimsy summer dress. It worked for her though; it seemed to fit the sunny personality that was beaming out of her.

It wasn't long before their eyes met. The blue haired girl looked her way and noticed her starring. She looked away immediately, the way people do when they meet a strangers eyes on accident. Lucy kept her eyes on her though. A moment later she bashfully looked Lucy's way again, to see if she was still staring. When she found Lucy's gaze, Lucy smiled a small sultry smile her way. The dancing girl blushed and looked away again. Soon she got covered up by some dancers again, hidden from Lucy's sight. For a moment Lucy wondered how things would have turned out if she had Ignored Laxus and went after the Blue haired girl instead that night…

Lucy shook her head. No use thinking that way, nothing could change the past. And then she saw it. Out of the corner of her eye Lucy caught a glimpse of dirty blonde hair. It could have been anyone really, it's not like it's a rare hair color, but somehow she just knew. She turned and searched the crowed, and then she saw it again. Making his way up the stairs leading up to the balcony, Mr. Dreyar, with a leggy brunette on his arm.

"Fuck!"

Of course, he had to show up while she was on the prowl for some action tonight. Lucy glared at the back of his head. She downed the rest of her drink and set it back on the bar. It was only her second drink, it loosened her up, but she wasn't drunk. Fuck it. It's my day off, and it's not like I'm his freaking accountant, I'm just the house keeper. Doesn't matter what I do on my personal time. Determined to push the Demon Boss out of her mind, she looked back towards the dance floor again. The lower level was packed, hopefully he wouldn't even notice her.

She soon found her blue haired cutie again. She locked gazes with her once more, and this time the girl didn't look away.

'Score!' Lucy thought.

She kept Lucy's gaze, and threw a little smile her way. Well well well! Looks like she's not straight, or at the very least, she is curious. The crowd got a bit thick and obscured their view of each other. Lucy decided to make her move. She made her way to the other side of the bar where it was a bit more secluded. Grabbing the barkeeps attention again, she ordered and received 2 more drinks. She kept her eye out on the dance floor the entire time. Blue hair finally came back into view, she watched as the girl looked for her. Finally the girl left the dance floor and headed towards the bar, she was short and had a hard time in the crowd, but she was obviously looking for Lucy.

Lucy grabber her 2 drinks and made her way up behind the girl.

"Hey there."

The blue haired girl twirled around.

"Oh! You startled me. Haha, Hi."

She had such a genuine smile, Lucy loved it. Her cheeks were a bit pink as well.

"My names Lucy, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Levy, nice to meet you."

Lucy smiled and held out one of the drinks she had in her hand.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl. Can I offer you a drink?"

Levy's eyes widened for a second, but she smiled again. She was definitely interested in what was happening here!

"It looks like that couple is leaving that booth in that corner over there, wanna go grab it and hang out?"

Lucy bent down a little so she was at the Levy's height, moving in so their shoulders grazed eachother, she lightly touched her back and pointed with her drink at the booth that was being vacated at the back wall. Levy looked at the booth then at Lucy, who was much closer to her than before. She glanced at Lucy's lips for a moment, before looking back at her eyes. She gave Lucy a small mischievous smile and nodded. Lucy's heart melted just a bit. She is adorable! Lucy thought to herself.

They made their way to the booth and grabbed it right before another couple got there. They giggled as the other couple walked away looking dejected, and clinked their glasses together in a celebratory toast of victory.

"So Levy, that's an Interesting name."

Levy smile and nodded. "My name is actually Levinia, everyone has always just called me Levy though."

Lucy smiled. "Levinia? Really? I love it, that's what? Roman, Latin?"

Levy's eyes widened. "Hahah! Yes actually. My parents are Italian, it's an old family name. Are you Italian?"

Lucy shook her head. "No, All American girl over here." She smiled and leaned forward and took another sip of her drink. Drink number 3 was starting to give her a nice little buzz.

"So I don't think I have ever seen you around here before, and this is a pretty small town. Are you just up here for the summer?" Levy glanced sideways at Lucy, while taking a sip of her own drink.

Lucy understood what she was getting at. She was wondering if Lucy was one of the rich part time home owners that only made their way up here for the summer season. They bought all the best property, built their big houses on it, driving up prices in the area, and were only here 3 months out of the year. Like Mr. Dreyar. Lucy shook her head negative.

"No I came here for a job, I have only been here about 4 weeks."

Levy nodded her head, I was one of the good guys, I passed her test. She leaned forward, her hand reached out, a warm finger traced its way down my neck.

"This is so pretty, I noticed it right away."

My necklace, she was running her finger down the length of my necklace! Lucy held back a shiver. She hadn't been expecting her to make a move like that. She looked down as Levys finger followed the necklace over the swell of her breast, to the low collar of her shirt. She lingered for a second before putting her hand back down. Her gaze stayed on Lucy's chest a moment before finding her eyes again. There was a impish smile on her face.

"Thank you."

Lucy was surprised and fucking turned on. Her whole body was put on edge by that single touch. So the whole shy girl from a small town bit was just an act! Well damn she got played well. Lucy lifted up her own hand and touched Levy's blue locks, before threading her fingers at the back of the girls neck, rubbing a thumb along the soft skin there.

"I gotta say, you're pulling off that blue hair."

Levy leaned into the touch, while scooting closer to her. This was moving fast, much faster than Lucy had anticipated. Levy's body was hot to the touch, and she kept leaning in nearer to Lucy. In that moment the past year of loneliness hit her like a ton of bricks. The past 2 weeks of sexual frustration, of having to be near a man that looked like a greek god, and had the personality of a jack hammer, that had been pent up inside her was at its breaking point. This beautiful, feisty woman was interested in her. The way she touched her, looked at her, responded to her touch.

They had met less than 15 minutes ago, but Lucy leaned in, keeping her eyes on Levy's, and kissed the shorter girls cheek. Making her way across her cheek she kissed the corner of her mouth next. Levy's breath hitched but she didn't move. Working on a small gut feeling she had, Lucy grabbed the back of Levy's head firmly, Levy breath came out in a gasp, and Lucy couldn't help the small smile of triumph that quickly crossed her lips. When it came to being with woman, Lucy loved being in charge.

Lucy used her grip to pull her forward and she devoured the smaller girls mouth. She licked her small pouty lips, she kissed them, then sucked on the lower lip. Levy started making small noises of pleasure in the back of her throat.

All of a sudden the music volume went way up. The lights dimmed even darker, and the colored strobe lights picked up. The fog machines poured out smoke, bringing it up to everyone's knees and hips. The crowd went wild, and in their little booth in the corned Levy crawled onto Lucy's lap unnoticed. Their hands ran over each other as they made out. Lucy couldn't get enough of the other girl. Her hands found her round ass and grabbed a hold of the cheeks firmly. She moved her mouth to Levy's neck and nibbled and licked along it. She tasted of salt and sunshine. Levy was panting hard, whispering "Yes, yes, yes." over and over again.

Then Lucy felt it, that unmistakable heavy feeling, that sensation of being watched. She glanced up at the balcony, and there he was. The Leggy brunette was chatting away at him, playing with the buttons on his shirt. He was pointedly ignoring her and had spotted Lucy, his gaze was on her and only her. Their eyes locked.

Lucy kept his gaze for only a moment, and never stopped the attention she gave Levy. She closed her eyes then, and continued to lick her way down Levy's neck, till she found her delicious collar bone. She nibble on it, and brought one hand up from cupping her ass, to cup one of her small perky breasts. Levy's back arched at the contact, and she moaned. Lucy palmed her breast a bit more before reaching for the top of it and pulling it down.

Levy gasped and looked around in panic, all the while trying to bring the top back up. Lucy grabed her by her wrists and held them at her side.

"Look at me sweetie, no one's watching." Lucy felt a bit bad about the lie, it was almost true though. Nobody was watching the, except she could still feel The Demons gaze on them.

Levy looked down at her, she stopped struggling, her face was beat red. Lucy bent her head down and captured the nipple of Levy's exposed breast with her mouth. She sucked on it, then let it go and flicked it with her tongue. Levy was panting heavily at this point, she moaned and leaned into the ministrations. Lucy let go of her wrists and bright her own hands up to cup and fondle each breast as she nibbled and sucked on them.

The noises Levy was making on her lap, that fact that she was into being controlled, combined with the feel of Mr. Dreyar's eyes on her, Lucy soon was in heat. Her panties were soaked, her body felt 20 degree's too hot, and there was a raw ache of need in her lower belly. She needed release.

"Sweetie, let's get out of here. I need to get you out of these clothes." She pulled Levy's top back up, quick before anyone could notice what they had been up to.

Levys eyes were half lidded with lust. She nodded her agreement. They disentangled themselves, and climbed up out of the booth hand in hand. They made their way across the crowded floor, towards the exit. Lucy felt his gaze on her the entire time, she didn't bother looking up.

For those of you that have read my original story, this part came as no surprise. For new readers, HA! Bet you didn't see that coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Another edited chapter, but I slipped something a bit important into this one. So if you're afraid of it being exactly the same, there is a few new things added in.

Chapter 5: Grease and Steel

Lucy woke the next morning in a strange bed. Sitting up she looked over to her right and there laid a naked Levy. She was beautiful, she looked so innocent while she slept. Of course she was anything but innocent last night. Lucy thought back to the night before. The shorter girl had been insatiable.

Lucy leaned over and kissed at the blue haired girls neck, working her way down to her chest. She loved her small perky tits! They were perfect. She flicked one of the nipples with her tongue before biting on it lightly.

"Mmmmm."

A small moan came from Levy. Her body stirred and she opened one heavy lid.

"Hey sunshine."

Her voice was gravely and sleepy. A small smile spread against her lips. Lucy smiled back and moved to the other nipple, sucking on it this time.

"Ahhhh!" Levy's back arched into her.

Lucy continued to lick and nibble her way down her body.

"Oh please…"

Levy pleaded, and let it drop off. Lucy was in between her legs now, her tongue already found her clit, she flicked and sucked on it without mercy. She didn't tease, or ease into it. She dove in and Levy was already panting and squirming under her.

"Oh God Luce. I'm so sensitive from last night!"

Lucy moved down and stuck her tongue into her moist opening. She was already wet and ready, she tongued her while flicking her clit with her fingers. Pinching it, then rubbing at it hard. Levy's whole body was shaking; her moans were almost screams of pleasure at this point.

Lucy sat up on her knees, and took her hands off the blue haired angel. Levy looked up startled.

"Wha? Don't stop, PLEASE don't stop."

Lucy smiled down at her evily.

"Where are the toys?"

"Huh?" Levy looked up at her confused.

"Darling come on, a naughty girl like you, I know you have a stash of toys around here some where you use to take care of yourself…" Lucy grinned down at her evilly.

Levy's cheeks turned red, and she squirmed a little under Lucy's gaze.

"The bed side drawer to your left." She looked away bashfully.

Lucy bounced on over to said drawer and opened it up. She was delighted at what she found. There were 2 vibrators, one small dildo, a pair of cuffs, and various lubes. She pulled out the small purple vibrator, and bounced back to Levy who was now sitting up. Levy looked up at her shyly.

"Don't give me that act! I'm onto you dirty girl." Lucy laughed and bent down for a kiss.

Levy returned it in kind, moving her kisses down Lucy's neck, to her full breasts. Lucy sighed and let her lick and kiss her tits. Levy looked at her sweetly, batting her eyelashes up at her.

"You can't blame me, it's not often I get a hot bodacious blond in my bed."

Lucy laughed and pounced on the short blue haired girl. Pushing her onto her back again, she straddled her chest pinning the girls arms to her sides with her legs. Levy looked up at her, her cheeks pink, not with embarrassment though, she was excited. As Lucy had learned from their love fest last night, the blue haired girl loved it when she was a tiny bit rough with her.

Lucy took the purple vibrator in her hand and brought it up to Levy's lips. Rubbing it over her cute red lips. Levy's breath hitched, her eyes filled with lust.

"Lick this." Lucy ordered.

Levy didn't even hesitate. Her tongue darted out and she licked the purple silicon dick all over. Lucy watched with pleasure while biting her lower lip. Lucy just LOVED morning sex…

2 hours later found Lucy pulling up the long winding driveway to The Devils Sanctuary. (1)(2) She looked up at the big beautiful home for a moment before getting out of her car and stretching. Her body was loose and relaxed. She had a tiny stupid grin on her face ever since she left Levys place. God last night had felt great, and this morning as well. It was JUST what she needed. It had been so long since she had that much fun, and had that kind of release.

Plus it felt as if she might have made her first friend! After round 2 of their love making sessions Levy had made pancakes for them. Lucy had spied one of her favorite books on the kitchen table, The Name of the Wind by Patrick Rothfuss, and the two girls ended up gushing over the Author and their love of his books. From there they talked about their other fan faves and found they had quite a bit in common.

It had been so long since Lucy had a female friend! Back in New York, her old job, things had been too tense. There was too much competition and work politics. She never quite fit in. It was a relief to finally have found someone she clicked with.

Lucy waved her Monopoly Key in front of the silver square on the garage door and waited for it to open. The key worked on the front door as well, but Lucy never went through the front. It felt weird for some reason. She had always used the garage and side doors. Or if she didn't mind the walk, she would go around the house to the back and go straight into the walkout basement. It just felt best that way, she tried to stay out of Mr. Dreyars way as much as possible.

Lucy turned back to look at her car, and gave it a once over from where she stood.

"Hmmm, Doris you're getting a bit dusty. I think it's time to give you a good bath and scrub down."

"A good coat of wax as well."

Lucy felt as if she had nearly jumped out of her own skin. She had not been expecting the deep baritone. She twirled around and looked into the now fully opened garage. Mr. Dreyar was sitting on a work bench, tools surrounding him. He was the most dressed down she had ever seen him, except for when he worked out. He had on a loose black v-neck shirt, and some ripped up blue jeans. His hair was a mess, and he had some black and brown stains all over his forearms and hands.

In the Garage was a new car. Well not new, just not one of the usual she was use to seeing in his stable.

"Omg! That's a Bullitt! Oh, and you got it in the original green!"

Lucy dropped her purse to the floor and walked up to the car. The original Mustang Bullitt only ever came in two colors, black, and dark green. This specific green was only allowed on the Bullitt as well, Ford did not release any other Mustang models with that color code. Lucy walked by and ran her hands over the car. It was just a bit banged up, a tad bit of body damage here and there, but all small stuff. She got to the bumper and ran her hands over the Bullitt emblem. She lifted it up to reveal the hidden fuel cap, she smiled.

"1968 Bullitt, just like the one Steve McQueen had in the movie."

She did a walk around of the car, her hands never straying from it's beautiful body. She was dusty and old, her paint faded and chipped. But the sun was coming into the garage and hit her just right and in a few places she could see that emerald green coat really shine.

"Not a speck of rust on her! Wow." Rust would have been bad, rust is a bitch to get rid of and would have required a HUGE overhaul of the body. She would have lost her personality in the repairs.

"She's gorgeous, and I can't believe what great shape she is in! God where ever she was stored they kept her nice and dry. Omg look at this freaking engine bay."

Lucy had worked her way to the open hood of the car and leaned over it. Mr. Dreyar had a bit of it taken apart, but not much, he had just started in on it she could tell. She got a good look inside though at the harness and wiring.

"Man look at that! All original and in such good shape, who ever she had belonged to really loved her."

Lucy looked up, and in that moment she remembered who she was talking to. Fuck she was an idiot. She had gotten carried away when she found herself in front of a truly sexy piece of Detroit engineered steel, she forgot where she was, and who she was with.

Laxus was looking at her with those hawk eyes of his. That color really just was not natural! He looked even more irresistible than usual, covered in car grease, and his skin tan from the sun. His hair was a mess, for some reason that always drove Lucy crazy, she found it irresistible. He eyed her up and down, his eyes pausing on her chest for a moment. Her necklace, the one that dipped below the low cut of her tanktop…

Lucy straightened up from leaning over the car, last night came flooding back to her in perfect clarity in that instant. Seeing him at the club, licking Levy's neck while he watched, pulling her shirt down and licking her perfect chest. In the moment it had felt good, it had been hot, turned on by having his eyes on her, turned on by the sexy blue haired girl that was moaning in her lap.. Now in the light of day, standing there in the same clothes she had been wearing last night, she was mortified. Wordlessly, she stepped away from the car, and walked back over to where she had dropped her purse.

"You didn't leave her." Lucy slowly looked back at him a look of confusion of her face. What the hell was he talking about?

"You didn't sneak out in the night." He looked away at the parts spread out in front of him.

Oh. Lucy swallowed the sudden lump in her throat. Finally he brings up their night together, acknowledges it in a backwards way. She felt ashamed for just a moment, before rage took over.

"She took me to her HOME. We talked; I met her cats, Panther and Lily. She offered to make me pancakes in the morning" He looked up to meet her gaze; she didn't look away this time. He didn't give much away but she thought she saw a slight flinch when she had said the word home. Yeah asshole, she didn't take me to a hotel to fuck me. Hell he was out with that tall brunette last night, and she sincerely doubted he had brought her back here. No, he had probably taken her back to room 406 at the hotel.

"There is a bucket and cleaning supplies over on your left. Cleaning products are on the top shelf, shammies, wax, glass, and wheel shiner on the very bottom shelf. There is a hose on the side of the garage; it will reach out to the drive."

He was back to working on the piece he had in front of him, looked like he had taken the ignition coils out and was giving them a look over. And just like that the conversation was done. She doubted he would ever bring up that night again.

"I can't abide a dirty car, especially not on my property. Do you understand?"

Lucy nodded, "Yes Sir." The reply came out a bit more sarcastic then she intended.

With that she walked inside the house and made her way downstairs to her room. Her cheeks were bright red. God her life was really fucking weird right now. She dropped her purse onto her bed and walked into the closet, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her tank-top was dangerously low, and looked even more suggestive with the delicate gold chain that dipped below the shirt. Her shorts incredibly short, right below her ass really.

This was the problem with working where you lived. Lucy sighed and started peeling off the garments. Back in New York she had worked hard to maintain a professional appearance at all times in front of her colleagues and peers. Here in her new life, the very first time she had met her boss, she had been wearing a short dress and had fucked him within 30 minutes of meeting him. She had made-out and stripped another woman in front of her employer, and now she did a morning after walk of shame in front of him in the same tiny clothes she had been wearing the night before.

"My life is ridiculous…"

Lucy grabbed a loose black shirt with a yellow batman logo on it, and threw on a pair of jean shorts. Nothing for it, she was going to be washing her car, and really there wasn't any use dressing up nice for that. Throwing her hair up in a an actually messy bun this time, instead of the carefully crafted "messy bun" she wore out last night, she made her way back upstairs. Back in the garage Lucy was surprised to find a big blue bucket already filled with soapy water and a soft sponge waiting for her. Well that had been nice of him…

She picked it up and made her way to Doris, never once looking Mr. Dreyar's way. She could hear him working away on his bench. She went and grabbed the hose at the side of the house and got down to giving Doris a quick rinse first. Her back was to the garage as she worked, every once in a while she could feel that heavy gaze of his on her. Whelp! It was official, everything that happened last night was for nothing, because her body was wound up tight as a spring again. Well not for nothing, she had made a new friend.

She sighed, seriously, what the fuck? Was he actually upset to wake up and find her gone? It was pretty clear they were both looking for a quick fuck. And on top of that he hadn't been exactly warm and cuddly that night. She thought he would have been relieved to wake up and find her gone.

Once she had rinsed off the Mini and got allot of the loose dust off, she bent down and grabbed the soap filled sponge from the bucket and really get to work on scrubbing the red car down. It wasn't hard work, Doris was so small, it was quick and easy. It felt good though. She had been so busy with the house the past month, so busy being uncomfortable around her new boss, the poor old Mini Cooper had been sorely neglected. It felt good to be cleaning her up, and giving her a little love.

Time passed and the sun made its way up high in the sky. Lucy was lost in thought while she was finished shining up the last small wheel on her car. She heard a clang and a litany of quite inventive swear words coming from behind her. She couldn't help but smile, it was nice to know he could get frustrated. She had only ever seen him put together and in control. Even when working out, his movements were strong, careful, and slow.

She wiped the smile off her face and turned back around, walking to the garage to put away the wheel cleaner.

"Ms. Heart, come here."

Lucy finished putting the wheel cleaner away, and walked up over to the open hood of the Mustang. Standing next to her boss she looked down at the engine bay in front of her. There was a large lump in her throat. Though she was looking down at the car all she was thinking about was the large body next to her. She hadn't been this close to him since he had caught her falling down the ladder in his study. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. And he was just too damn tall!

"I dropped my wrench, its stuck in between there," He pointed with his dirty greased up hand at the spot in the engine bay, his strong taught forearm was streaked with the black stuff as well. "It's too tight a spot for me to get into, you have smaller hands, can you grab it?"

Lucy looked up at him, his yellow brown eye were on her.

"Uhhh.. that is, I mean, sure boss. I mean Sir. No problem Sir."

Great, just fucking great! Lucy bent down over the engine bay with a sigh. Seriously, he looks at my with this god damn eyes of his and I am reduced to having the vocabulary of a 15 year old teenager! She reached into the engine trying snake her hand into the crevice where the wrench lay. It was just out of reach. She rested her stomach on the car and leaned in even further. She could feel her shirt ride up her back, exposing her waist. Still just out of reach!

"Sorry, It's just barely out of my reach." Lucy called back over her shoulder.

Next thing she knew, a pair of large, warm hands were on her waist. Skin against skin. They were firm and strong, they almost encircled her tiny waist completely. Pushing her in just a bit more, while keeping her from falling in completely, Lucy couldn't help the shiver that ran through her entire body. The thought of those grease covered hands on her body… God she was sick! She just got off that morning for christs sake! And here she was, with only his freaking hands on her, and she was already getting wet.

She grabbed the wrench, and snaked it from its small hiding place, and brought it out.

"Got it!."

He pulled her not only out of the engine, but up off the car completely. Back onto the garage floor, her back against his chest for a moment when he set her down, and then he stepped away. She didn't look back at him, she couldn't honestly. If he got a look at her face he would know, he would know exactly what was running through her head. Instead she held up the wrench over her shoulder, he took it out of her hands. Without looking back she walked back to the other side of the garage and grabbed the wax off the bottom shelf and made her way back out to the driveway.

She worked on waxing the Mini till the red paint shined like new. She forced herself to keep her eyes on her work, and her thoughts only on the car. After a bit she heard a door open and close. She cautiously looked back into the garage. He had cleaned up his work bench and put everything away, and gone back inside. She became aware of a pain in her shoulders then, she rolled them and tried to relax them. She stood up straight and stretched. She had been wound up tight ever since she first laid eyes on him that morning. Now with him gone, she finally realized just how on edge she had been.

With a sigh, she packed up the wax and the last shammie she had used and made her way inside. It was past time for a nice relaxing bath! Once back in her room, she stripped out of her clothes as she walked to the bathroom. She past the mirror on the way and paused as she caught a glimpse of herself. Two big black hand prints were on her waist…

1: Sanctum Daemonia – from the first chapter if you guys remember

2: I am SUCH a brat for cutting off the sexy time scene there aren't I?

I've already gotten some reviews, and from people that read the story way back when I had originally posted it! Thank you guys! I'm sorry I have kept you waiting so long! Im going to do my best to keep this story going.


	6. Chapter 6

I was SO unbelievably unhappy with this original chapter. Finally fixed it up, hope you guys like it.

Also I have gotten a few PM's from people that weren't able to leave another review on my edited work. Thank you guys for the love and kind words, I honestly appreciate it so much!

Chapter 6: Red Petals and Pink Lips

The week passed by in a blur. She worked, and stayed out of the Demon's way for the most part. It was pretty easy as he was spending most of his time in the garage, working on the Mustang. Which was all for the best really. After their last encounter Lucy was completely on edge.

She met up with Levy again to go see a movie on Thursday which had been wonderful. Lucy couldn't remember the last time she had just hung out with a girl friend. Levy was charming and funny, quick to smile, and full of jokes. Hanging out with her was a perfect pick-me-up for a long work week.

Saturday came and found Lucy back by the private gazebo reading. It was her first time using a Kindle actually. She had gotten it as a Christmas present a few years ago, and never bothered to use it as she had always preferred having a real book in her hands. This time though, she needed it. Thursday night while hanging out with Levy they had gotten back onto the topic of books and their fave authors and stories. That's when Levy mentioned some of her fave romance books.

Lucy had made a face at that, which gave Levy a good laugh. Lucy explained that she had only ever picked up one or 2 at the book store and flipped through them curiously; they had seemed super cliché and terribly written. Levy assured her though, with the internet age upon them, dirty romance novels had become quite popular and there were quite a few good ones to choose from.

And that's how, for the first time ever, Lucy found herself happy to be in possession of a Kindle. Too embarrassed to go to the book store and grab a trashy novel, the Kindle let her shop and look up the titles Levy had suggested in the privacy of her own back yard.

She settled on the first title Levy had told her about, Green Thumb. It was pure smut really, well written, but smut. It was about a girl who inherited a cottage out in the middle of nowhere from her great aunt. She moved there and started taking care of the old garden out back of the cottage. She ended up meeting a woodland spirit. They then proceeded to get it on, over and over again throughout the book.

Pointless story that went nowhere, but Lucy couldn't put it down. It was written so well, paired with the fact that she was reading something so dirty outside in the open air, it was quite the turn on.

Excuse me, Miss."

Lucy looked up startled, into the clearing walked a tall dark skinned man. The Rose Gardner! She slammed the kindle down on the bench next to her.

"I-wasn't-doing-anything!" It came out in a rush. Lucy couldn't help but wince that crossed her face. Yeah, real smooth Luce.

"Uhhhhh." He looked a bit amused, and a small smile graced his lips.

"So you were looking for me…" Lucy paused; she couldn't quite remember his name.

"Um, Winter. My name is Winter, Miss Heart." He walked up to the gazebo, stopping at the front steps.

"That's right, Winter Storm right?" He nodded, and looked up at her nervously.

"Your Indian right? Or, sorry, Native American."

He smiled then, much to Lucy's relief.

"It's ok you can say Indian. Yeah, I live down on the rez."

Lucy nodded. She had passed by the Casino and the Indian reservation a couple times. It was her first time being so close to one, her first time meeting a full blooded Native American in fact. He was quite handsome really. Smooth olive toned skin, dark jet black hair, high cheek bones. His eyes were stunning, they were black and just the slightest bit tilted up.

"What did you need Winter?"

"The Rose Bushes! You were right, the ones on the west end of the property do have mites in them, it hasn't spread to the others yet, but we gotta work quickly to make sure. Um, the best course of action would be to pull them out honestly."

He bit his bottom lip in thought as he looked away back towards where he came from. Lucy found it a bit distracting. It reminded her of another man that had done the same thing while looking down on her naked body. 'Wow, what the fuck Lucy, get your mind out of the gutter.' Lucy shook her head to clear the image out of her brain.

"I happen to know that Mr. Dreyar had planted those bushes himself though-"

"Wait what?" Lucy interrupted.

Winter turned back around to face her.

"Oh, didn't you know? Mr. Dreyar was wholly involved in the construction of this place, uh, much to some of the construction crew's dismay." He flashed a handsome half grin then. "He was here almost every day. And when we started in on the landscaping he worked with us. He's very particular about his tastes, and how he wants things."

Lucy's mouth was gaping open and she knew it. She snapped it shut.

"I'm sorry, I interrupted you. What else were you going to say, about the rose bushes?"

Winter nodded.

"Yeah, so he planted them himself, and if I know him, I know he isn't going to want to do things the easy way. Which is good, he's a good guy like that. He's going to want me to save those roses. It's going to be expensive and a lot of work, but I think it's the right way to go."

He finished off, nodding to himself.

"Alright, umm. I'll let Mr. Dreyar know, and double check with him on which direction he wants to go. I'm sure you're right though."

He nodded his head and put his hands in his pockets nervously. He was looking down at the ground again not meeting her gaze. He looked young, he couldn't be more than 20-21. He had a boyish charm to him.

"Um, so. That must have been some book you were reading."

He cast a wary glance her way. Lucy actually laughed.

"Hahah! Yeah, uh, I guess so. Um, my first time reading a trashy romance novel. It gets pretty intense."

Lucy bit her lip and looked away from him for a moment.

"So, uh, it's like porn for chicks?" He was looking at her with wide eyes now, that roguish smile back on his face. Oh he looked delicious, Lucy just imagined that he probably drove the girls crazy down on the reservation.

"Ha! Yeah I guess that's a good way to describe it."

He walked up the steps and sat down beside her.

"Um… I mean.. Co-could you read me a bit? God is that weird to ask?"

Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"Alright, but like, you can't make fun of me alright? "

Winter smiled back at her, and nodded.

Lucy picked up the Kindle and brought it up in front of her. She picked up where she left off, which happened to be a particularly juicy part in the 10th chapter. Aramor the woodland spirit had Eliza, the main character, on her knees in front of him. As she worshipped his cock, Deda and Lyra, 2 wood nymphs, were having their way with her body. Deda licking and sucking on Eliza's breasts, as Lyra lay in between Eliza's legs, licking her clit.

Winter scooted closer to her as she read, and Lucy answered any questions he had about the story line. He had a very serious face on, following the story with intrest.

"What the fuck!"

Winter jumped 3 feet away from her, and landed on his ass. He had jumped so far back he almost fell down the steps of the gazebo, which was where Laxus just so happened to be. Glaring back and forth between Lucy and his Gardner.

"Why the fuck are you cozying up to my housekeeper and listening to her read smut out loud."

He grabbed Winter by the back of his shirt and pulled him down the gazebo steps, and onto his feet.

"Crap, sorry Mr. Dreyar, uh-"

"Never mind, get back to work." He pushed Winter, none too lightly on his way. Winter turned away only to spin right back.

"Um Miss Lucy, what was the name of that boo-"

"WINTER! Go. Now." Laxus brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Winter proceeded to hightail his way out of there without looking back.

Lucy couldn't help the laughter that came tumbling out of her. She bent over herself, almost falling out of her seat. "I-I'm" She tried to get words out in between the giggling, but she couldn't manage. What were you even suppose to say when your boss catches you and another employee reading erotica together?

Mr. Dreyar stomped up the Gazebo steps towards her. She managed to stop laughing, but couldn't quite stop smiling. He sat down across from her, and put his head in his hands.

"Ms. Heart…" He lifted his face up out of his hands and stared at her. He looked lost on how to continue.

"Wh-why exactly were you reading porn out loud to my 17 year old Gardner?" He wasn't angry any more, no the look on his face was one of pure surprise at the situation he found himself in.

"Wait, seventeen? SEVENTEEN! Are you fucking kidding me right now?!" Lucy actually fell off the bench at that point.

Laxus looked down at her and nodded.

"Shit! I was just reading a trashy romance novel. He saw and wanted to know what it was like, Fuck-fuck-fuck." Lucy buried her face in her hands.

"OMG I just read smut to a teenager!" She was full on hyperventilating. Fuck fuck fuck!

"Ms. Heart…"

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! I'mTheWorstPersonInTheWorld!"

"Ms. Heart…"

"INeedToGoToChurch! I need to confess! I nee-OWW!" Lucy jumped back, lifting her hands up and rubbing at the top of her head.

"Did you just pull on my hair?" She shot him a glare, looking at his hands apprehensively, leaning even further back from him.

Laxus was scowling at her now. "Yeah, you need to calm down. He's not actually 17, He's 22."

Lucy continued to glare up at him. He was a devil. He was THE Devil.

Laxus leaned back against the bench a satisfied smirk on his face. "That's what you get for distracting my Gardner. Seriously, though, what hell? In what world is that normal, reading something like that out to a stranger?"

Lucy picked herself up from the floor, her cheeks stained pink. All valid points he had there after all.

"Yeah, it just sorta happened…"

He rolled his eyes, and stood up. All of a sudden Lucy was reminded of just how small the Gazebo was. Laxus leaned forward towards her, and Lucy froze. His arm brushed by hers, he reached beside her and picked up her kindle off the bench. Straightening back up he handed it back to her.

"I would appreciate it if you stopped reading erotic fiction to my employee's."

Lucy nodded. "Th-That seems like a reasonable request."

Laxus turned and made his way down the steps.

"Also Miss Heart."

He glanced over his shoulder at her. Lucy met his eyes warily. Suddenly she felt like a mouse. Like a mouse facing down a tom cat…

"The Study, it is getting dusty, I would like you to start dusting again. Tuesdays and Fridays. Understood?"

He walked away not even waiting for her reply.

The next day, Sunday, found Lucy at the mall with Levy. Relaying the eventful Saturday afternoon she had to the blue haired girl. Levy was in the changing room laughing her ass off.

"Well I'm glad you find it funny at least. Ugh, god that was embarrassing." Lucy leaned against the wall outside the dressing room, playing with the hem of her summer dress awkwardly.

"Well at least you got a smile out of Mr. Stoney McSerious face. That has to be better than how things were before right?"

Lucy nodded to herself. She had told Levy about her jerk Boss, of course she conveniently left out the part about having fucked him before…

"Here what do you think of this?" The door to the dressing room opened, letting Lucy take a peek inside. Levy stood before her smiling that pretty sunny smile of hers. She was wearing a one piece bathing suit. It was white with yellow pineapples all over it. Strapless, with the sides going up high on her thigh like the suits did in that old show, Baywatch.

Lucy lifted up her hand and made the universal motion for, 'twirl.' Levy being the doll she was, went along with it, twirling slowly, giving Lucy a nice view of her round ass in the tiny one piece.

"So? Does it look ok?" Levy cast her a questioning glance over her shoulder.

Lucy walked into the dressing room closing the door behind her. With a gleeful smile of delight she came and wrapped her arms around her petite friend from behind. She buried her head in the crook of her neck, kissing and licking at the soft skin there. Levy let out a gasp of surprise.

"Lucyyyyy." It came out half whimper half whisper.

"Mmmmm" Lucy continued to nip and lick at her neck, Bringing her hands up to cup Levy's small perky tit's as well.

"Lucy, fuck." Levy leaned her head back against the taller girl, her breath coming out unevenly. "So I am going to go ahead and take this as a yes then. You like the suit."

Luzy giggled and brought her head up, meeting Levy's eyes in the Dressing room mirror in front of them.

"A definite and loud resounding 'Yes.' You look irresistible." And with that Lucy pulled down the top of the strapless suit, exposing Levy's breasts to the open air. Her hands moving up to cup them again, loving the feel of her pebbled hard nipples against her palm.

"Lucy your killing me, we can't do it here." Levy whispered.

Lucy took one of her nipples between her finger, pinching and pulling at it lightly.

"Oh God… Lucy" Levy was squirming in her arms. Her breath coming out in loud pants now.

Still playing with her breast's teasing one nipple then the other, Lucy took her other hand and brought it down in between Levy's legs. Moving the fabric aside, she dipped her fingers along her lips, before pushing through to her slick opening. That caught Levy's attention, she froze her eyes going wide.

"You say no, and not here. But look at how wet you are, look how turned on you are." Lucy pulled her glistening fingers out from between Levy's legs. "Your sopping wet, you love this."

She brought the fingers up to Levy's mouth, rubbing them over her cute little pout. Levy stuck her tongue out, licking herself off Lucy's fingers. The sight of it was enough to make Lucy's mouth go dry. She had just meant to tease her, to have a bit of fun. But she went and fucked herself over in the process. She could feel the heat already pooling down low in her belly, a needy feeling building up inside her.

"Oh my god Becky! That is soooo cute, I can't wait to see it on. That pink is amazing!"

"Trish, don't even!"

"No, no, no, I totally mean it!"

Lucy and Levy froze, and stared at each other wide eye in the mirror. A group of 3 or 4 girls came into the dressing area. Outside their own dressing room they could hear their nonsensical talk, stomping and banging against doors, trying to find empty rooms. The sound of clothes falling on the floor.

They both started giggling at once, Lucy let go of Levy and stepped back. Levy quickly changed out of the swim suit back into her street clothes. Grabbing the swimsuit Levy winked at Lucy as she opened the dressing room door, and they made their way out.

Outside Levy stood in line waiting her turn to pay, she looked over at Lucy curiously.

"Seriously, are you pouting right now?" Levy laughed at her. "Instead of pouting shouldn't you be thinking about what you're gonna wear on Tuesday?"

Lucy dropped the pout, and looked back at Levy curiously. "What?"

A sly smirk graced Levy's lips.

"Well considering what your Boss saw you wearing the first time he found you dusting in the study…." She let her sentence trail off.

"Ughhhhh!" Lucy poked at her petite friend. How dare she!

Ok! We are officially all caught up! Now I got to start writing some new chapters from scratch. SCARY! Wish me luck, this is gonna take ma a bit longer now to turn out a new chapter.

I actually went into Charlevoix today, lol. It's like an hour and a half from where I live. (And I live in a WAY cooler summer town btw. Charlevoix is totally second best) But it's the only place with a Hobby Lobby around here! So that was fun. I spent the day there, bought a pretty mirror to go above the dresser in my room, and had some yummy lunch while I was out that way.

EDIT: Winters name! I hope none of you take offense to it. Living in Michigan, there are a TON of Indian reservations all over the state, and I have quite a few Native American Friends. And though many have "traditional" American names. Allot of them also have names like the one I used in this story. I find it very refreshing, and lovely, personally.


	7. Chapter 7

So A HUGE regret I had with Team Plunders was making Lucy a virgin. I regretted that the moment I posted the chapter that was revealed. The reason I bring this up is because I have gotten a few PM's from chapter 6 of this story. People upset at Lucy and Levy's friends with benefits situation. Some people think this makes them seem cheap. (Why are you reading M rated stories?)

Let me set the record straight on how I feel about this. I believe it is wrong to tie someone's worth to the amount of sexual partners they have had, or the fact that they have casual sex. I think it is wrong to associate good, pure, and respectable; with "virginal". I am Married, so yes, I do believe in true love, and monogamy. At the same time, I do not think there is anything wrong with sowing your wild oats and having fun before tying yourself down to some one seriously. Or if you prefer never to have a serious long term relationship, that is fine as well. As long as both people are open and honest about what they expect and want from each other, it's all good in my book.

If you don't agree, that is perfectly fine. I respect the fact that you are allowed to have your own opinions on the matter. But you probably won't like my stories. Especially this one…

Chapter 7 – Locked Doors Mean Nothing

"Wait! This was all supposed to be delivered Friday. I called customer service and they never even got back to me! No one even told me you would be bringing it in today." Lucy looked up from the Invoice that had been placed in her hands.

"We're here now." The delivery guys voice was low, and he sounded bored.

Lucy glared up at the man. "I can see that."

He was massive; honestly Laxus would have looked like a kitten next to the guy. He had on a big blue jumpsuit, with a white name tag that said Boris. Boris also had a big bushy beard that was braided in a way Lucy had only ever seen on Dwarves in the Hobbit. And though he had the big impressively long bristly beard and shaggy eyebrows, the top of his head was completely bald.

"Alright." Lucy sighed, and stepped out the front door. At least the deck furniture hadn't been lost somewhere in shipping hell, so there was that.

"Come on, follow me this way. I'll show you how to get around back, and where on the deck to set it all up." Lucy had to squeeze by the mountain of a man named Boris, as he didn't see fit to move out of the way.

"Oh we aren't setting up, we are just delivering."

Lucy stopped in her tracks.

"Uhh, we paid for delivery AND set-up." Lucy brought the Invoice she was still holding up to her face, turning back to face the man. "Yeah, right here! The set-up fee!"

Boris didn't even bother looking at the invoice.

"Yeah, but it's Monday." He said, as if that explained everything.

Lucy blinked up at him, waiting for further explanation. None came forth.

"Aaaaand?" Lucy forced out through a clenched jaw.

"Don't do set-ups on Mondays." Boris was a man of few words.

Closing her eyes, Lucy took 3 deep calming breaths before looking back up at Boris.

"Then you will send someone back tomorrow to set up, right?" Lucy asked with a sinking feeling in her gut.

"No."

"Alright then, I just won't accept delivery. You can bring it back Tuesday or Wednesday or whenever the heck you guys actually do set ups!" Lucy tried to hand him back the invoice.

Finally the look on Boris's face changed from bored, to annoyed. "Listen Lady, we are delivering this today. Now we can either unload it onto the deck, or drop it off on that pretty front lawn of yours. Up to you."

And with that he walked off towards the open delivery truck in the drive, 3 other men waiting by it's open back end ready to unload.

Lucy glared daggers at the mans back, and reminded herself that even though Michigan did not have the death penalty, running this guy over with Doris would still get her life in prison. But worse than that, it would ruin Doris's paint job.

Resigning herself to her fate, she led the Delivery men round the back of the property, and up to the second floor of the deck. She was in hell. Not that the delivery men were giving her grief, they pretty much ignored her. But she had been avoiding the back yard all day for a reason.

She had spoken to Laxus about the rose bushes, and of course he wanted to save them. He roped Winter into coming in especially early that Monday morning to help him. So they had been out there, the 2 of them, working on the Roses since the sun came up. At some point, the heat had gotten to them, and their shirts had come off. And THAT was why Lucy had been avoiding the back yard.

She had been pretty good at keeping her eyes focused only on the Deck and the back of the house, but eventually she broke. She glanced over towards the back of the property, past the pool to the rose hedge in the very back. She saw their two, sweaty, muscular backs, glistening in the sun.

"Dammit all." Lucy exhaled with a sigh.

Mentally reprimanding herself she walked back inside the house, and left the delivery men to their task. Finding herself in the Kitchen she got to work. She felt like this was a bad idea, a really fucking bad idea. Then she reminded herself it was just her job, she was just being a good housekeeper. Chopping up some lemons and strawberries, she pulled out some sugar next. In less than 10 minutes she was done. Three heaping glasses of strawberry lemonade.

"Hmmmm, something's missing." Lucy tapped her foot while staring at the glasses, as if they ought to tell her why they were inadequate. Then it came to her. She smiled and made her way to the door next to the pantry. She had noticed it the second day in the house, it was made of metal and locked. And the key to it had not been provided to her. Taking 2 bobby pins out of her hair she got to work. A few minutes later everything was perfect.

Putting them on a tray, along with another little small sweet surprise, she made her way out back. Boris was on the deck when she came through, he looked excited for a moment, once he saw what is in Lucy's hands. Lucy looked him right in the eye as she passed by him. Making sure to hold the tray up a bit higher, in plain view for him to get a gooood long look of the glasses beaded with condensation, filled to the top with ice, and lemon and strawberries. And the small plate of cut pineapple in the middle. Served him right!

Making her way down the steps and past the pool, all the way to the very back of the yard where Laxus and Winter were working. Their well muscled sweaty backs were to her as she tip toed up behind them. Slowly, carefully.

"Wow! Sure is hot out isn't it!"

Winter let out a yelp. Jumping up and tumbling backwards from the rose bushes in surprise, he almost ran into Lucy. That boy really did startle easily. Laxus's response was a bit more subtle, and way less satisfying. His head jolted up, and his back and neck stiffened.

"Geeze Miss. Lucy, you gave me a freaking heart attack." Winter brought his hand up to his chest, his breath coming out in labored pants.

Lucy grinned and held out the tray to him.

"Lucy Heart's special made strawberry lemonade. Oh not that one, and no not that one either! Yours is the left most one." Lucy chided as he went to reach for a glass.

Winter gave her a look. And Lucy stuck her tongue out at him, before she turned to Laxus. He stood up and stretched. Tall and broody, he looked down at her before looking at the glasses. He was covered in dirt and sweat, and in the light of day Lucy could see all the sinewy muscle along his arms, chest, and back that had been hidden to her in the darkness of that night they had shared together. The sun lit up his light brown eyes to that eerie orange gold color, casting stripy shadows through the tree branches on him. He really did look like the tiger she had once compared him to.

"Do I also have a designated glass?" God and that voice. That deep gravely voice that sounded like a V8.

Lucy shook her head. "These 2 are my super duper special recipe."

Laxas arched one eyebrow up as he reached for a glass. He brought it up to his mouth and took a large gulp.

With a nod and a sigh he looked back at her. "You broke into my Wine cellar."

Lucy just smiled, balancing the tray on one hand, she went ahead and took a nice big gulp of her own drink.

"Wait what?" Winter chimed in from behind her.

"I wouldn't call it breaking in, the door was wide open." Lucy lied. "And when I went down there to make sure no one was nosing around where they shouldn't be-"

"Like you." Laxus interrupted

"-and I noticed you had a few bottles of Limoncello laying around." Lucy finished innocently, batting her eyelashes a few times for good measure.

"Hey how come I didn't get any booze in my drink?" Winter pouted.

"Cuz you're on the clock." Lucy smiled at him over her shoulder.

"You're on the clock too."

"Yeah, but I live here." Lucy replied. "Now take a slice of pineapple and stop whining."

Winter perked right up at that. Taking a napkin and grabbing 2 slices.

She turned back towards Laxus so he could help himself as well. He nodded towards the deck once he caught site of what was going on behind him while he had been working.

"The deck furniture finally showed up?"

Lucy nodded.

"Why didn't you show them the service drive on the other side of the house, they could have driven up. They wouldn't have to cart that stuff from all the way in the front." Winter asked.

"Oop's must have slipped my mind." Lucy replied airily. Winter looked at her confused.

Laxus patted the boy on the back. "We are all good here for today, you can get going."

Winter thanked him, and thanked Lucy again for the Lemonade before grabbing his shirt, and making his way back towards the house. Laxus looked over at the delivery men and glanced back at Lucy again.

"So what did they do to piss you off?" He didn't miss much.

"Apparently-" Lucy dropped her voice down low, and talked in a bored monotone imitation of Boris. "-they don't do set ups on Mondays." She looked down at the ground and kicked a bit of loose soil. Laxus Dreyar did not like excuses. He had been upset when the furniture hadn't been delivered on time as it was.

"Don't worry though." She added quickly. "I'll set it up myself." She looked back up at him and gave him a nervous smile.

He looked at her with that serious face of his. Then he brought his glass back to his lips and tipped it back, finishing off the last of it. Setting it back on the tray he grabbed a slice of Pineapple, and then he swiped Lucy's glass of Lemonade from her, before walking away towards the deck.

Lucy blinked at her empty, lemondade-less hand. "Hey! That was mine!" She turned around and jumped forward, trying to catch up to her drink stealing, stony faced boss.

"Go inside and make some more, the delivery men are going to need it. It's going to be tiring work setting up my deck furniture in this heat."

Lucy looked up at him, her eyes wide. 'Oh, so that's how it was gonna be.' Well then yeah, if he was gonna go all "Big badass Mr. Dreyar boss man" on their asses she deff would rather be inside, where she could watch the fireworks from a safe distance.

They had made their way to the deck, Laxus letting her go up the steps first. Once they reached the top, Lucy continued on her way to the Kitchen.

"Oh and Ms. Heart." Lucy stopped in her tracks and looked back at Laxus. He was standing in front of Boris, Boris was eyeing him up and down. A look in his eyes like, 'Now what?"

"Regular Lemonade, not your "Super Duper Special Recipe." Lucy couldn't help but to blush and nodded, but he had already turned back towards Boris. When he got that look in his eyes it always scared her a bit. That cold detached look. If she was honest it excited her just as much…

Quickly making her way into the house and closing the door behind her, she went back to the kitchen and started in on the lemonade. He had put on his ultra haughty scary business man face, and she definitely did NOT want to be around for what would be coming next. She had been on the other end of that look plenty of times.

About 15 minutes later, after taking her sweet time making it, Lucy had a giant heaping pitcher of lemonade ready. She placed it on a serving tray, and got some glasses as well before making her way out on to the deck. The delivery men were all hard at work setting everything up. Once they caught site of her they all perked up and grabbed a glass, very politely thanking her. All except Boris who stayed with his back to her, setting up a table. Lucy smiled at each man in turn before walking up to Boris, pouring him a glass., and handing it to him personally. He took it grudgingly, not meeting her eyes. Lucy almost felt sorry for the guy.

With that she left them to it, and made her way back inside to finish up the rest of her Monday duties.

A couple hours later found Lucy back in the kitchen again. She had just gotten back from grocery shopping, and was putting everything away. She opened the freezer to put away some stuff when she saw it. A bottle of Limoncello stowed away on the top shelf to keep chilled.

Short chapter I know, but I am trying to keep the momentum on this story going, I don't want to drop it like I did before.

When I finish this I might do a re-write of Team Plunders. Not sure though, I prefer AU stories honestly. How do you guys feel about AU by the way? You don't see it too often with Fairy Tail Fanfiction for some reason.

I gotta say I am getting really sick of the whole, "Lucy gets kicked off the team, and everyone hates her" theme. No offense to people that write those stories. I just think we have this super awesome story that's rich with amazing Characters, and there is so much more you can do with them!

Also if you guys have never had Limnocello you need to try it. So yummy! Very sweet though, it really is great as a mixer for some spiked lemonade. Otherwise, chill it and pour out a small tumbler to sip at on a hot day.


	8. Chapter 8

I've been reading. Sorry, when I read I disappear from the world. When I finish what I am currently reading, I was thinking of starting the Witcher series. I have had several people recommend them to me in the past few months. Anyone ever read the books? What do you think of them?

Chapt 8: Into the Tiger's Den

Lucy was a girl with a plan. That's why she was up at 4:30 in the morning, because that was part of the plan. Changing into a pair of black yoga capri's and a simple white t shirt, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked as tired as she felt, but that's ok, it would be worth it. Quickly and quietly she made her way upstairs.

She had thought long and hard about today and what she was going to do, and then the answer came to her last night right before bed. It was oh so simple! Wake up before the crack of dawn and clean the Demons Library before he is awake! Tada! Easy peasy-lemon squeezy. No awkwardness, no having to clean while feeling those eyes of his on her.

Things had been fine between them; Lucy was starting to get a feel for the tall blonde man. He was never warm, or personal, he was polite and held everyone at a bit of a distance. Sometimes he was downright cold and emotionless though. And when he got like that, Lucy hated him. When he got like that, it made her itch, felt like a cat getting its fur petted the wrong way.

Lucy grabbed cleaning supplies from the laundry room, and quiet as a shadow made her way up stairs. Tip toeing up the intricate wrought iron staircase, the metal cold on her bare feet. Stopping at the top, she held her breath and peered down the hall. The large double doors to the Library stood right there next to her, but down the hall was where she knew Laxus's master suite was. She had never been in there, even when she had the home to herself, it felt like it would have been an intrusion. Valuing her own privacy so much, she could never think to ever invade someone else's personal space like that.

Slowly she made her way to the Library doors. Putting the cleaning supplies down as gently as she could, she reached out a hand to the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Lucy whisper yelled under breath. It was locked

The asshole had locked the Library! That crazy, dirty, stupid, jerk face! Lucy leaned her forehead up against the door, groaning internally. Welp, there goes that idea. Silent as she came, Lucy retreated back to the Laundry room, putting away the cleaning supplies then making her way back downstairs to the walkout basement.

"Ugh! That asshole." Lucy stormed into her room, grabbing a pillow off her bed she turned around and threw it.

It sailed right through her open bedroom doors out into the middle of the floor. Stomping her way back to grab it, her angry quickly spent, it was 4:30 in the morning after all. She sunk down to her knees in front of the pillow. He hadn't really done anything wrong, not really. Lucy should have guessed it would be locked; hell she should be lucky no alarms went off really. That was his personal office after all, his laptop was located in there, and he owned a large multinational company. Of course it was locked.

Lucy doubled over, face planting onto the pillow. Slowly the rest of her body followed her; she hugged the fluffy white pillow to herself and moved to lay on her side. The floor was cold, but it felt nice. She had worked herself into a sweat there for a minute.

Maybe he would be out again working on the rose bushes? But no, he typically holed himself up in the Library on Tuesdays, and usually worked late into the night in contact with his offices over seas. Lucy frowned, she really needed to remember to call it a study in front of him, he had caught her saying Library a few times now, and didn't like it. Slowly, her eyelids grew heavier and heavier, and somewhere in-between thoughts of her stern boss, and demonic libraries, she fell asleep.

Lucy felt large hot hands on her shoulder, shaking her. "Nnnmmm" How rude!

"Seriously." The voice was deep and sounded far away. It was a nice voice, it sounded like the rumble of a cats purr.

"Goway" Whoever it was they were bugging her. She was comfy dammit.

"Who the hell raised you?"

Lucy actually giggled at that one, if this guy only knew. Opening her eyes, leaning over Lucy, was Mr. Laxus Dreyar, in his workout clothes. She blinked up at him a few times, her eyelids heavy with sleep. Then it all came back to her in a flood. Waking up before the sun was even risen, sneaking upstairs thinking she was so clever. And falling asleep in the middle of the lower level, near the home gym…

"Ms. Heart, why are you sleeping on the floor?"

Lucy blinked a few more times; hugging the pillow she fell asleep with to herself a bit tighter. She kept her mouth shut. If she didn't talk she couldn't look any more foolish than she already felt.

"I would like to think I have provided you with a very nice apartment to use. Is this your way of telling me it's not up to your high standards?" Oh he had jokes now, the jerk!

Scowling, he ran his hand down her arm. "You're freaking freezing. Seriously, were you raised by wolves?! Who sleeps on the damn floor!" And then his arms were under her and she was being lifted up. Lucy gasped and froze as he held her bridal style, carrying her over to her room. He handled her like she didn't weight a thing, her mind flashed back to that first night they met. The way he had manhandled her body easily, had moved her into any position he wanted…

He brought her to her bed, laying her down, pulling her blankets up to her chin covering her up. With a sigh and a scowl on his face he looked down at her after he finished tucking her in.

"You weirdo." He muttered for good measure. Making sure she understood how ridiculous she was.

Straightening up he took a look around her room. Lucy was completely off kilter. Being found sleeping on the floor, picked up and manhandled by him, and now to have him in her room. He had never been in there before, at least not since she had taken it over. It was neat and clean, but pretty bare for the most part, she had no pictures up, no other personal memorabilia. She had books everywhere though. The built in book shelves were filled and she had some on her desk, and the rest that wouldn't fit were stacked up along the window wall as well. Lucy felt a bit guilty about that, her books were her friends, and they deserved better.

"Warm up before you get up. Don't forget the Study needs dusting." And like that he was back to his cold stand offish self. He walked out her room, closing the double doors on his way out. After a few moments of silence she could hear the sound of the gym equipment being used. Her body relaxed and she pulled the blanket up over her head, burrowing deeper into them.

'Fuck! I can't believe it. Why does he always see me being a freaking idiot!' Lucy mentally berated herself. Seriously, how did this stuff keep happening to her?

Now burrito'ed into her covers, she felt how cold she actually was. How did she sleep through that, on the floor no less? Usually she woke up so easily whenever she got even the barest bit too chilly or uncomfortable.

She waited a good 10 minutes for warmth to seep back into her bones before getting up to start her day for the second time.

Her day went by fairly quickly in fact; she went about business as usual. It wasn't long before it was 2pm and all that was left for her to do, was the Library. Grabbing her supplies from the large laundry room, she made her way back upstairs. She found herself standing in the shadow of one of the large open doors, her palms sweaty. With a sigh and a shake of her head, she made her way inside; Laxus was at his desk working away on his laptop, 3 separate folders open in front of him on his large desk. He didn't even bother to look at her when she walked in.

And so she got to work. It was mostly all just dusting, with a bit of sweeping and mopping of the floor. The large area rug in the middle of the room would need to be vacuumed; she would do that on Friday though as she felt too self conscious to interrupt him now with the loud noise of the vacuum. Once she was done with everything on the ground and within reach of her, it was finally time to work on the book shelves.

Standing in front of the rolling book shelf ladder, she looked up it. The Library was large, with a very high ceiling. The ladders attached to each section went quite high. She threw her head back grabbing her long blond locks, and tied her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. She felt him then, for the first time since she had entered the Study. His eyes on her…

She paused bringing her hands back down, running one along the back of her neck where she had goose bumps. Her back was to him, but she knew, she always knew when he looked at her. Mentally shaking it off, she climbed up the ladder to the very top.

Lucy methodically made her way from top to bottom one book shelf at a time, one wall at a time. It was fairly simple, and fairly quick to get each row done. She made her way across the room, her skin would prickle every time she felt his gaze on her, but she ignored it and worked on. Finally she found herself at the last bookshelf. The bookshelf she had been on the day she found out he was her boss. She could hear him getting up from the desk then. She looked over her shoulder, sneaking a peak.

He was pacing with a manila folder in his hand, and a pen in the other, looking down at the paperwork in his hand, reading and pacing from one end of the library to the other. It reminded her of her mother. Her mother had done the same thing when she had especially hard problem to deal with. Lucy turned back to her work. Having finished the shelf, she took a step down to work on the next shelf.

There was a creak of wood beneath her. Lucy felt her stomach drop for a second. She held still, holding her breath. She slowly went to move another step down, before she could make it there was another loud creak, and then the sound of breaking wood, and she was falling.

It all happened so fast. One second she was in midair, the next, she was wrapped in Laxus's arms, sprawled across him on the floor.

"Uhhh, fuck…" Laxus voice growled from underneath her.

She wasn't really hurt, at least she didn't think she was. Laxus had taken the brunt of it all, but she was definitely stunned. He moved gingerly underneath her, up to a sitting position. This left her sitting in between his legs, her legs hanging over one of his legs, her side pushed up against his chest. Her hands were gripping the front of his shirt. One of his arms were wrapped around her waist, the other was rubbing at the back of his head.

She looked up at her boss, his hair was all mussed up.

"Are you ok?" He looked down at her, his tiger eyes looking her over, checking her for injuries.

She meant to say yes, but nothing would come out. She meant to let go of his shirt, but she couldn't.

"Christ, your shaking." Laxus's eyes widened and he pulled her to him even closer. Wrapping both arms around her now.

Shaking? Her head was now pulled flush to his chest along with the rest of her. Her hands, fisted in his shirt were in front of her, and yes, they were shaking. Her whole body was shaking in fact.

"Shhhh, it's just the adrenaline coursing through your body. Give it a few moments it will pass."

His large hands were rubbing up and down her back now, and the arm that wasn't pressed against him. She closed her eyes, and buried her head into the warmth of his chest, and took a deep breath. She inhaled him in, he smelled just like that first night she met him. She should have found the memory embarrassing, instead she found it comforting.

Slowly the shaking stopped, and her whole body relaxed. She felt spent, like she had just ran a marathon. He was so comfortable, so big and warm. Relaxing her hands, she let go of the death grip on his shirt. She snuck a peek at the ladder and the broken rung before turning her head back into his chest.

"Sri.."

His large hands paused.

"What was that?" His voice was low, and gentle.

Lucy pulled her face out from his chest and sighed.

"Sorry my fat ass broke your ladder." It came out a little above a whisper.

Next thing she knew, his chest was shaking against her. She looked up at Laxus surprised. He was laughing. Not a big belly laugh by an means, more like a hearty chuckle. He looked down at her than, a smile on his face. She had seen him smile before, not much of course; he usually wore a scowl more often than not. She never saw him smile like this though. She didn't really know what came over her. There wasn't any hesitation at all. She reached her arms up wrapping them around his neck and pulled him down to her, and she was kissing him.

It was a sweet kiss, just lips pressed against lips. He froze, his whole body went stiff, but she didn't stop. She kissed him once, then twice, then a third time. Slowly and kindly. One hand on the back of his neck, the other running her fingers through his hair. She pulled away from him and searched his face. His eyes were open, his face perfectly blank. His eyes though, they showed everything. There was surprise, and a question in them.

Lucy disentangled herself slowly from him. On shaky legs she stood up and looked down at him, still sitting on the floor.

"That's the second time you've caught me. Hero's get kisses."

And she bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Laxus."

And with that she turned away from him, gathered her cleaning supplies, and left.

The next morning found Lucy in bed, her back aching. The other days fall finally catching up with her. She looked up at the clock on her bedside table. It was late in the morning, she had slept in. Slowly getting up she stretched carefully, trying to alleviate the soreness she felt. She made her way to the floor and went through some yoga poses Levy had shown her.

Levy had tried dragging her to her Yoga classes, and Lucy really had given them a try. But she just couldn't get into it. Holding uncomfortable posses was torture to Lucy, not meditative AT ALL. She made herself work through a couple of the poses though, carefully stretching out and warming up the muscles in her body.

She was just finishing up in child's pose when she heard the doorbell ring up stairs. The lilt of the chime indicated it was the doorbell at the service entrance no less. Lucy jumped up, still a bit sore, but already in much less pain than she had woken up with. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a light sweater she made her way upstairs. Frowning to herself she thought back over the week's schedule, she didn't remember any deliveries set to come in today.

Making her way to the service door, she pulled it open. A very short man with obscenely orange hair stood on the other side.

"Ah! Hi there miss!" His voice was high and squeaky. He had freckles all over his face, and an infectious smile.

Lucy found herself smiling back. "Hello, how can I help you?"

He looked down at the clip board he was holding in his hand.

"We are here to replace a broken ladder."

Lucy nodded to herself. Laxus must have called them last night. It should have been her job to do that, she silently reprimanded herself for that slip up. She opened up the large service entrance doors.

"Yes this way, I will show you to the library."

The Ginger haired man churned and whistled; soon enough two large men came up carrying a long wood ladder covered in plastic protective wrapping. She escorted them upstairs to the Library, once she made sure they were all set with everything they needed she made her way back downstairs.

She passed through the kitchen, a note attached to the fridge catching her attention. The note was written on Laxus's personal stationary. His company's logo embossed into the paper. The ink was a dark emerald green. His penmanship was jaw droopingly beautiful. Lucy felt like she was holding a piece of calligraphic art instead of a simple missive from her boss.

Laxus let her know he would be out of town for a few days on business. Informed her that the repair men would be coming in to fix the ladders, and reminded her to call up Winter and have him check on his roses.

The note was short and to the point, she looked it over several times though. Finding herself embarrassed and also jealous. Her own writing was terrible, and looked like the scribbles of a 12 year old boy. Ugh! His disgustingly beautiful penmanship only served to make him ever sexier somehow!

Suddenly she heard the sound of drilling and banging, which was to be expected. Except it was coming from the wrong direction. Instead of coming from above, she heard the sound down below her. Below her was her room!

Her eyes wide, she flew out of the kitchen making her way to the stairs that lead to the lower level. Stumbling her way downstairs she flew into her room only to run into the short red head that had originally been at the front door.

"Oh hey! You ok there miss?"

He steadied Lucy helping her find her balance. Lucy looked around, there were 2 other men in her room, setting up something against the glass wall.

"Whats this?" Lucy bit out sharply. "The Library is upstairs, and all it needs is the ladder replaced."

The short repair man blinked at her a couple times and brought his clip board back up to his face.

"Ugh, yeah, we have the repair order here, but we also had an order for a book shelf to be installed into the private downstairs apartment. Mr. Dreyar left pretty specific instructions."

He handed the sheet over to her to look over. Lucy grabbed it out of his hands roughly; she winced at the startled look that came over his face. It wasn't his fault after all. She looked over the order form. It had a picture of the book shelf that had been ordered, and the directions on how it was to be installed. It was to be low only 2 shelves high, as not to get in the way of the view of the back yard. It was to run along the entire length of the window wall. Shelves for books, and the top of it was to be padded with pillows for sitting.

Lucy handed the paperwork back to the man, a dumfounded look on her face. She remembered when Laxus had found her on the floor sleeping the other day. When he had picked her up and brought her into her room. He had looked around and noticed that all the built in shelves had been filled and she had piles of books she had no room for.

Lucy felt her heart clench in her chest.


End file.
